


One Genuine Friend

by CreativelyDestructive (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Bullying, Drama, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreativelyDestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan's life took a 180 when his mom decided to move the family to Las Vegas. Derek was intent on hating it, but then he saw the scrawny genius boy who lived across the street. Like Derek Spencer didn't have any friends. They couldn't be more different from each other if they tried, but everyone needs at least one genuine friend. (M/R Kidfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

"Mama, I don't want to move," Derek complained as if he protested enough he wouldn't be staring at the new house.

It was a beautiful small two story home in the suburbs outside of Las Vegas. There was a big front yard with green grass and colorful flowers lining the pathway to the door. The house was a light tan with a deep brown roof and framing. It was almost identical to all the other houses on the block. It even came with the typical white picket fence. Derek hated it.

Fran Morgan, his mom, had been wanting to get out of Chicago ever since her husband died in a robbing gone wrong when Derek was nine. Derek was there and saw his father die trying to be the hero, and it really took a toll on her baby boy. It had been five years since then, and when Derek found a dead teenage boy in an abandoned lot it was the last straw. Fran packed up her three kids and moved in with her sister in law who she was extremely close with.

Desiree and Sara were upset about the move, but they knew that it was for the best not only for them but for their mom too. Derek on the other hand hated the move. He had friends and a life back in Chicago. He didn't want to leave it behind just because some bad stuff happened there. Bad things happened everywhere. Besides his father was buried there. It was unfair he didn't even have a say in the matter.

"Derek, you behave yourself now. Just give it a chance," his mom requested while climbing out of the moving truck.

Derek bit back a sarcastic reply, and hopped out of the van happy he could finally stretch his legs. He twisted to each side groaning satisfied when he heard the popping of his back. It was too damn long in that car. Derek looked around the block feeling like he entered the twilight zone. Everything was bright and extremely clean and quiet. The exact opposite of his home back in Chicago. There weren't gangs driving around or sirens in the background. Just birds chirping away and kids playing around without a care in the world.

"Derek, you have gotten so big."

He turned when he heard his aunty's voice, and before he knew it he was enveloped in a tight hug. He hugged her back tighter than he meant to, but she was the only familiar thing he has seen so far. After a few moments they both pulled away with matching smiles. Derek shoved his hands into his jean pockets not knowing what to say. He loved his aunty, but he didn't want to live with her. He wanted to be back in Chicago where he belonged.

He opened his mouth to say something, but something caught his attention. A scrawny little kid with glasses bigger than his face was carrying a mountain of books. Derek knew the type even though there wasn't a lot of guys like him back at his old school. A complete nerd. Brilliant, socially awkward, rather read than hang with friends, probably didn't have many friends anyways.

Derek noticed a group of kids older than the scrawny boy, but maybe a bit younger than himself, head over to the boy. He realized what was going to happen just before it did. The leader of the pack knocked down the kid's books, and the poor boy's eyes widened owlishly in fear. Derek ignored his aunty's calls as he marched over there. Derek never took shit from anyone back in his old neighborhood, and he wasn't going to start now. He wasn't just going to let the punks throttle the kid.

"Hey," Derek snapped causing the boys to look over at him surprised. No body probably defied them before now.

"What?" The leader replied while sizing Derek up. His eyes shifted down realizing that Derek was a threat even outnumbered.

"Back off," Derek replied while crossing his arms intimidatingly. He wouldn't consider himself a bad kid, but he had his fair share of fights.

"Yeah, whatever man," the leader scoffed before taking off with his two friends in tow. Derek would be seeing them again soon he guessed.

"You okay kid?" Derek asked turning to the young boy who stood there frozen like a deer in headlights. "Kid?"

"S-Spencer," the boy stuttered out finally coming back to reality. "I'm Spencer R-Reid," he nervously introduced.

"Morgan, Derek Morgan," Derek replied while holding out his hand. The boy flinched back making Derek's stomach twist in knots.

"N-Nice to meet you," Spencer said with a shy wave of his hand. Derek smiled dropping his hand unoffended. Everyone had their quirks.

"Let me help you Spencer," Derek insisted while kneeling down to gather some of the books. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the size and titles of some of them. "Are you a genius or something?"

"I don't believe intelligence could be truly measured," Spencer mumbled while collecting the rest of the books. Derek figured that was how a genius would answer the question. "Thank you D-Derek for helping m-me," Spencer said appreciatively as Derek handed him the rest of his books.

"Anytime kid. How about I walk you home?" Derek offered while studying the apparent genius in front of him.

Derek was about 5'7 and very fit from football, but he wasn't always tall and lean. He used to be scrawny, but then started working out and playing sports to bulk up a bit. This kid looked to be around ten years old, but was really small and skinny even for his age. His hair was a mop of brown waves and behind his ginormous frames were big honey colored eyes. His head was bit bigger than his body, and despite living in hot Nevada it looked like the kid has never seen the sun in his life with his pasty skin. Derek had to admit the boy was an easy target.

"T-This is me," Spencer answered while pointing to the house behind him. Derek glanced over at it, but then had to do a double take.

This house was the same two story with tan paint and brown finishing, but it was nothing like the other houses on the block. The grass was green in some parts, but then other parts of the yard the grass was dead. The flowers were shriveled down, and weeds were overtaking the garden section. The picket fence was a light grey and covered in peeling paint. The window's curtains hid what the inside looked like, but chances are it wasn't much better than the outside.

"Oh," Derek commented unsure what else to say. "Well, I live there now so maybe I'll see you around," Derek continued while lazily pointing at the perfect house across the street.

"Okay," Spencer said with an enthusiastic nod that made Derek smile amused.

"See yah kid," Derek said before heading back to his aunty who was waiting for him with a proud smile. "What?" He asked self-consciously when she didn't say anything.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," she commented making him internally groan. Great.

"About?" He prompted making her smile grow into a full blown grin.

"It would be good for Spencer to have you around. He doesn't have many friends and heavens know where his father is now," she revealed making Derek frown.

"What happened?" Derek pried but she pursed her lips unsure on whether she should be gossiping like this.

"His mother got really sick and then father walked out leaving Spencer behind. It's just the two of them in there," she answered with finality not wanting to say anything else.

Derek didn't notice her walk away because he was too focused on staring at the shabby house across the street. At least when times got tough Derek had his older sisters and a healthy mom. Spencer was all alone. Well, not anymore. Derek would be the kid's friend. Everyone deserved at least one genuine friend.

"Derek, come on and help!"

Derek took one last look of the house before heading over to his mom to unload the truck. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

A week had passed since Derek and Spencer's first encounter. Derek was busy trying to unpack his old life and somehow merge it with his new life. His two lives were so different it almost seemed impossible to unite them. He didn't want to just forget or leave behind Chicago, but at the same time Derek wanted to embrace whatever Las Vegas had to offer him. Spencer had been really busy with his mom having numerous schizophrenia breaks. It was a challenge to get his mom to take her medicine. Spencer was glued to her side afraid she would end up hurting herself. Even though both boys had their own problems to deal with neither of them forgot meeting each other.

Spencer just finished cleaning the house because it was starting to be consumed by filth. Plus it was one less thing for his mom to do when she became lucid again. Hopefully she would feel better soon so she could go to the store for groceries. Spencer didn't want to complain, but he was tired of having cereal and sandwiches. He looked down at his peanut butter and jelly with distaste. So lost in his thoughts Spencer nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked around confused for a moment wondering if he was hearing things. Spencer was just about to brush it off when the bell rang again. He nervously tip toed to the front door, and peeked through the peephole wondering who would visit them. Spencer's heart began pounding in his ears when he saw Derek standing on his porch.

For the past week Spencer found his thoughts trailing back to Derek. He wouldn't say he was spying on the new boy, but Spencer couldn't help but notice things. Spencer was practically invisible to everyone, and because of it he often saw and heard things. For example, despite not speaking to Derek since their first encounter Spencer knew that Derek had two sisters and only his mom. By the way they all carried themselves when out of the house made Spencer believe that they came from a big city. Spencer figured his fascination with Derek came from the fact that no one had every stood up for him before. What surprised him was that Derek looked like the guy who would be a popular jock. Why would Derek stick up for someone like Spencer?

Spencer couldn't fathom why Derek would be on his doorstep. Sure Derek said he would see Spencer around, but Spencer didn't believe him. He had heard that before. It was just a nice thing to say. Another ring sprung Spencer from his thoughts. Before he could lose his nerve Spencer hesitantly opened the door revealing Derek who smiled when his eyes landed on him. It wasn't mocking or teasing, it was a genuine smile. Derek was dressed in basketball shorts, a plain white t-shirt, and some sneakers. Spencer figured on his way to play at the park or something. Spencer, on the other hand, was wearing jeans and a short sleeve button up. His glasses perched high on his nose.

"Hey, remember me?" Derek greeted with a wide grin flashing his straight white teeth. Definitely a popular guy with the girls Spencer internally mused.

"Derek Morgan, you live across the street with your two sisters and mother," Spencer sprouted out nervously under Derek's unwavering gaze. Instead of being freaked out by the observation like Spencer suspected Derek just chuckled.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I was going to check out the park," Derek said surprising Spencer. He wanted Spencer to go with him? Why?

"I'll ask m-my mom," Spencer mumbled solemnly before heading down the hall. He sincerely hoped his mom would be lucid enough to stay on her own for a while.

Derek took the time to snoop around the house. The place was cleaner than he expected, and even though it wasn't his style the contemporary furniture looked nice. Derek took a small whiff, and smell pinesol in the air. The placed must have just been cleaned. From what Derek could see from the doorway there weren't any pictures on the wall. Paintings of things, but no personal photos. The place didn't look or feel like a home, at least not to Derek. The only thing homey about it was the stacks of books scattered around the place. That made Derek smile amused.

"Um, she s-said I could go," Spencer announced when he rounded the corner. He was anxious about going out with the older boy. So many things could go wrong.

"Awesome, let's go kid," Derek said before turning around and heading down the walk way.

Spencer scrambled after him making sure to close and lock the door behind him. Spencer stayed a foot or two behind Derek even though there was plenty of room on the sidewalk. Spencer wanted to make sure if Derek was going to turn on him Spencer had a head start to run. Derek finally fed up with the weird behavior stopped in his tracks so suddenly that Spencer crashed into him. Derek reached out gently grabbing the younger boy's shoulders to steady him. Spencer looked so small and scared making Derek frown thoughtfully.

"W-Why did we s-stop?" Spencer asked while subtly taking a step back. Derek didn't miss the movement, and realized what the younger boy must have been thinking.

"Spencer, relax. We're friends," Derek reassured the terrified boy. Jeez, Derek thought he had problems.

"Friends?" Spencer repeated unsure if he heard correctly.

"Yeah, we're friends so come on and walk next to me," Derek lightly ordered before walking again.

"Okay," Spencer said as he caught up with him wearing a bright smile. Derek glanced down and couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin the kid had plastered on.

"I can't believe school starts Monday," Derek complained when they passed the school's bus stop. "I feel like I just got here."

"You did just get here," Spencer needlessly reminded him making Derek chuckle.

"Did you just make a joke?" Derek asked causing Spencer to flush slightly.

"No, I was just saying—"

"Spencer, next time just say yeah," Derek interrupted with an amused smile.

"Got it," Spencer replied with a subtle nod of his head. He could remember that.

"So what grade are you in anyways?" Derek questioned turning to his smaller companion curiously.

"I'm a sophomore at Las Vegas High," Spencer answered causing Derek to stop walking once more.

"You're a sophomore?" Derek exclaimed unable to believe the kid was in a grade higher than him. "I'm only a freshman!"

"I skipped a few grades," Spencer shyly mumbled.

"A few?" Derek chortled while wrapping an arm around the kid's bony shoulders. "I think we're going to be best friends Spencer."

Spencer didn't say anything to that, but he ducked his head to hide his growing smile. A friend. A best friend even. The rest of the way they talked about themselves. Well, Derek did most of the talking, but Spencer enjoyed listening to him. He found the older boy very interesting. Spencer could tell that Derek wasn't like the other boys. Derek never teased him when Spencer started sprouting out facts. Whenever Derek did tease him it was obvious he was joking. He didn't mean it like the other boys did. Spencer noticed the way Derek would walk closer to him whenever they passed a group of boys. No one had ever looked out for Spencer before. It was…nice.

"Have you ever played baseball?" Derek asked when he saw the empty softball field. Spencer shook his head honestly knowing that Derek would find out anyways. "Let's play catch."

Derek led the way to the equipment counter where some older guy was manning the booth. Derek asked for two gloves and a ball. He was surprised that the man just gave it to him without a problem. Derek really wasn't in Chicago anymore. Derek gathered everything in his arms, and motioned Spencer to follow him to the field.

Once they found a nice spot in the outfield Derek tossed a glove to Spencer who clumsily caught it. Derek took a whole five minutes showing Spencer how to properly wear the glove. In Spencer's defense his hand was so small compared to the glove. Derek was patient with the kid because Derek kind of saw Spencer as a little brother. Derek was used to being the baby boy of the family of girls so it was nice to have a boy to hang out with. One that wasn't trouble.

"Okay, I'm going to throw the ball and just catch it," Derek warned Spencer before actually giving a soft toss.

Spencer tried to catch the ball, but it just knocked against his glove uselessly. Try as he might Spencer couldn't work the glove. It was too stiff. Derek saw this and took the glove from the young boy. He bent it back and forth loosening it up a bit more, and then handed it back to Spencer who looked more than a little embarrassed.

"Better," Spencer affirmed as he showed Derek he could actually open and close it now.

"Nice," Derek commented before snatching up the ball to throw again. "Alright, round two."

Derek threw the ball again, but this time Spencer panicked and ducked. The ball went soaring over the young boy's head. Derek scratched the back of his neck wondering maybe this was a mistake. As if sensing his thoughts Spencer popped up and went after the ball. He scooped up the ball and held it up with a smile that made Derek chuckle. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a mistake.

"Throw it back to me," Derek called out not missing the surprise overwhelming Spencer's features.

"Are you s-sure?" Spencer asked while looking between the ball in his hand and his new friend across the field.

"Yeah, how else is it going to get over here?" Derek teased making Spencer blush flustered. Truthfully he didn't really think about it.

"Okay," Spencer mumbled before taking a deep breath. He could do this. It was only a matter of calculations. He would need to account for distance from Derek, strength of the throw, and then wind direction and speed. No problem.

Spencer raised his hand and aimed it back. Derek waited letting Spencer take his time. He didn't want to be jerk and rush him. Derek knew that Spencer wasn't one for sports. No big deal. Spencer flung the ball as hard as he could afraid it wouldn't make it halfway to Derek. The ball soared over Derek's head and landed a few feet off to the side. Spencer stared at the ball, and then turned to Derek to measure his reaction. Derek smiled and held a thumbs up that made Spencer's stomach feel fuzzy.

"Good arm kid! We just need to work on your aim!" Derek shouted as he jogged over to the ball.

"Okay!" Spencer called back while getting ready to catch it. Spencer was very pleased with Derek's compliment.

Derek threw the ball back with confident ease. One thing Spencer didn't account for was the location of the sun. The ball flew into the air and Spencer naively followed the ball with his eyes. That was the first thing Derek said to do before they even got to the park. Spencer looked up and the sun burned his eyes. He instinctively closed his eyes so they would stop stinging. Derek yelled something, but then there was sharp pain shooting through him. Spencer fell to floor clutching his throbbing eye.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

"There you go kid," Derek said while gently pressing an icepack against Spencer's darkening eye.

Spencer hissed slightly at the sting, but was grateful Derek was helping him. Medically he knew what to do to treat a black eye. He had plenty of experience in that department. But it was nice that Derek was so concerned about him. Spencer could tell he felt guilty no matter how many times Spencer told Derek that it wasn't his fault. Derek felt so bad that he took Spencer back to his place so he could clean him up. Derek's mom nearly through a fit when she saw what happened. She assumed Derek was at fault, but Spencer shyly explained that it was his blunder. Mrs. Morgan was very sweet and warmhearted. Spencer could see a lot of her in Derek.

"Thank you," Spencer mumbled going to hold the icepack, but Derek swatted his hands away.

"I got it," Derek murmured making Spencer turn tomato red. "I'm sorry you got hurt when we hung out," Derek apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Derek, it's okay. I calculated distance, wind speed, but I didn't account for the sun's location. It was my mistake," Spencer explained making Derek fall silent. "What?" Spencer questioned self-consciously.

"You're something else man," Derek teased with an amused grin. Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but then Derek reached over and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Derek, can you come here for a moment?" Mrs. Morgan asked after knocking on Derek's bedroom door.

Derek looked over at his mom confused, but then nodded following her out. Spencer kept the icepack on his eye, but glanced around the bedroom curiously. A bedroom can tell a lot about the person who it belongs to. Spencer's room was very clean and organized. Books were littered around the room, and his desk was buried under his latest his science experiment. His walls were a light tan and had photos of his family when times were better. Derek's room was the exact opposite. His room was an organized mess. Dirty laundry thrown around the hamper. Posters of sports' icons lined the white walls. His bed was made, and there were trophies and sports' equipment scattered across the room. It suited Derek.

"Mama, what do you need?" Derek asked while glancing over his shoulder at his room. He didn't want Spencer to stay by himself too long.

"Are you going to ask Spencer to stay for dinner?" His mama asked in such a way that made Derek feel like he didn't have a choice. Derek figured that his mama was just excited that Derek didn't hang with gang bangers anymore.

"Yeah, why?" Derek questioned noticing the concern look in his mama's eyes.

"He's awfully skinny isn't he?" She replied making Derek shrug his shoulders casually.

"I guess," he answered not really knowing where this was going.

"Aunty tells me that it's just him and his mom who is very sick," She alluded to Derek who was beginning to catch on.

"Yeah, I heard that too," Derek replied uncomfortable with talking about Spencer's family problems.

"He seems like a very nice kid, and I wouldn't mind seeing him around a bit more. That's all," his mama hinted making Derek nod understandingly.

"Yeah, okay. Um, I'll invite him now," Derek said as he took a few steps back towards his room.

His mama had on that look she got whenever she had a new project. Derek knew that things must be hard at home for Spencer even if the kid never said a word about it. In the short time that Derek had known Spencer he did most of the talking. He talked about his life back in Chicago. Nothing serious just little things like school and sports. Spencer would ask him questions about how Derek liked school or why he played that specific position in football. Spencer rarely talked about himself, but when he did it was always about things he learned or wanted to learn. Very impersonal things, but then at the same time it said a lot about Spencer.

When Derek walked backed into his room Spencer was still in the same spot he left him. It looked like he didn't even move. Spencer jumped slightly when Derek closed the door making the older boy chuckle. Spencer always made Derek laugh whether he meant to or not. It was Derek's favorite part of having the kid around. Spencer looked at him with a small smile, but then winced slightly before gingerly touching his eye.

"Let me see," Derek requested while walking over to his young friend.

"It's still a bit sensitive," Spencer informed as he removed the icepack revealing his black eye.

"Yeah, sorry about it again," Derek apologized as he looked over the blue and purple bruise.

"Derek, I already told you that it's not your fault," Spencer scolded while looking at his new friend seriously.

"Alright, alright I'm done," Derek replied while holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Good," Spencer said with a smug smile.

"Oh, before I forget would you like to stay for dinner?" Derek asked as he pressed the icepack gently against Spencer's eye again.

"Thank you Derek, but I can't," Spencer mumbled while moving away from Derek. "I should be getting home."

"Oh," Derek said trying to hide the disappointment. "Okay, want me to walk you?" Derek offered hoping Spencer wouldn't refuse that much.

"Sure," Spencer answered making Derek smile relieved.

They both headed out of his room, and down the stairs to the front door. Mrs. Morgan wished Spencer a goodbye, but expressed her hope to see him soon. Spencer politely agreed, but then stumbled over his words when he caught sight of Derek's sisters walking into the room. Being around girls, especially pretty girls, always made Spencer even more awkward and shy. Mrs. Morgan didn't notice, but Derek certainly did. Instead of getting protective like he usually did Derek thought it was cute. Spencer was a good kid, but he was a kid so there wasn't anything Derek had to worry about.

"I had fun today," Spencer shyly said as the boys crossed the street.

"You got a black eye," Derek replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, but…I don't normally hang out with friends," Spencer mumbled while looking away ashamed. Derek not wanting to further embarrass him didn't comment on it.

"Well, we'll definitely hang out more. I was actually hoping that you could tutor me," Derek requested and smiled when Spencer's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, of course I can!" Spencer exclaimed and then blushed realizing how nerdy he was being.

"Great! Well, I'll see you at school then," Derek said with a chuckle still unable to believe that the kid was a grade higher than him.

"Okay, bye Derek," Spencer replied while unlocking the front door.

Spencer's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the place was a mess. He looked around solemnly until his eyes landed on his mom. She was throwing books around yelling about government fascists. She was having another episode. Spencer quickly walked in shutting the door Derek's face who was trying to find something to say.

Derek stood at the door feeling lost. He was completely caught off guard by what he saw. A woman, Spencer's mom most likely, raving around like a lunatic wrecking the place. Spencer slammed the door in Derek's face before he could see anything else. Spencer didn't look angry or even scared. Just sad and tired. Is this what the kid had to deal with on a daily basis? After a few more minutes of Derek just standing there he turned to leave. He was walking down the porch steps when the door opened. He looked over his shoulder to find Spencer standing there looking like he had seen a ghost.

"She has schizophrenia," Spencer said like it explained everything. Maybe it did. "She has good days. Today wasn't one of them."

"You don't have to tell me anything Spencer," Derek replied while shoving his hands into his shorts' pockets.

"I know. I just didn't…I…it's just—"

"This will stay between you and me," Derek interrupted but Spencer looked doubtful. "I promise."

"Thank you Derek," Spencer whispered as all the tension drained from his body. He didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling he could trust Derek.

"Anytime kid," Derek replied with a weak smile. "What are friends for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Spencer tried his best to ignore the kids around him who were goading him into reacting to their insults. He was used to being bullied for being younger and smarter. He loved his mom dearly, but there were times where his house felt more like a prison than a home. School was his only reprieve from that. The only problem was that Spencer felt like he was trading one prison for another. No one understood him, not even the teachers. Could he really survive another two years of this?

"Hey! Spencer!"

It was like all the tension drained from Spencer's body making him feel more relaxed than he had in a long time. Spencer turned to greet Derek shyly, but Derek wasn't having any of that. He captured the young genius in a warm friendly hug that caused Spencer to turn bright red. The kids who were taunting him only moments ago fell silent and watched the display with gossipy curiosity. Murmuring quietly amongst themselves.

"Hi Derek," Spencer mumbled his voice muffled by Derek's chest.

"Can you believe it? High school man," Derek exclaimed as he pulled away from the flustered genius.

"Yes, I can," Spencer replied with an amused smile. The enthusiasm rolling off of Derek was contagious.

"Come on kid," Derek teasingly ordered while wrapping a lazy arm around his young friend's shoulders to lead him away.

"What? I can't. I'm going to miss the bus," Spencer protested trying to pull away from the stronger boy's embrace.

"Nah, you'll catch a ride with me and my sisters," Derek reassured making Spencer look at him surprised.

"A ride?" Spencer questioned unsure if he heard correctly.

"Yeah, you don't mind right?" Derek asked while looking down at Spencer hoping he didn't cross a line he wasn't aware of.

"N-No, I don't m-mind," Spencer stuttered out stumbling over his words in his excitement.

"Great!" Derek cheered while walking up the driveway with Spencer. "Oh, let me introduce you to my sisters."

Spencer's face turn tomato red when he saw Derek's sisters mulling around the car waiting for their mom to come out. Both of them were very pretty. Spencer had never been very good around girls. To be honest Spencer had never been very good around people in general. He never knew what to say or do in social settings. He wasn't a fan of touching because of his more sensitive skin. For some reason Spencer didn't mind Derek being so handsy with him.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet the boy Derek couldn't stop blabbing about," Sarah greeted with a teasing smirk. Derek flushed scowling embarrassed.

"I wasn't blabbing. I was just saying," Derek countered while crossing his arms defensively.

"He was going on and on about you. Wasn't he Desiree?" Sarah declared as if Derek never spoke. Spencer blushed growing just as embarrassed as Derek.

"He's so smart Desiree! He's in your grade!" Desiree teased in a deeper voice trying to imitate her younger brother.

"He's really interesting! We're best friends already!" Sarah joined in lowering her voice to match Derek's.

"Hey, you two girls behave yourselves and stop teasing your brother." Mrs. Morgan admonished while walking over to the car. Both Derek and Spencer sighed in relief when she came to the rescue.

"Thank you Mama," Derek sighed out as he opened the door for Spencer.

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan for taking me to school," Spencer piped up gratefully making Mrs. Morgan coo at him. He was so precious.

"Anytime honey," Mrs. Morgan replied with a warm smile.

Everyone piled into the car with Spencer sitting between Derek and Desiree. Sarah being the oldest got the front seat no matter how much Derek whined about it. Spencer quietly watched Derek and his sisters interact with each other fascinated at how teasing and lighthearted they were. Spencer didn't have any siblings so he didn't know how it was to always have someone there like that.

"So you're in the same grade as me," Desiree commented while turning to look at Spencer who flushed under her gaze.

"Y-Yes," Spencer shyly stuttered out.

"I would love to have a tutor—"

"Hey, he's my friend and he already agreed to tutor me," Derek interrupted when he overheard his sister.

"Spencer's smart, but I don't think he's a miracle worker," Desiree countered making Derek glare at her.

"Which why he can't help you," Derek snapped back.

Spencer ducked down in seat as the two siblings fought over him. He caught Mrs. Morgan's eyes in the rearview mirror, and she smiled shaking her head at them amused. Unlike Spencer she was used to them always butting heads.

"Hey, what did I say about behaving?" Mrs. Morgan cut in successfully silencing the two bickering siblings.

"Have you always lived here?" Sarah asked turning in her seat to face Spencer with a curious smile. "Do you like the high school?"

"Yeah, I've never been anywhere else really," Spencer answered while sharing a knowing look with Derek. "The high school is very nice and has a lot to offer for extracurricular activities."

"Sweet, I wanted to check out the football team," Derek announced making his mom smile.

"Derek was one of the star players back in Chicago," Mrs. Morgan bragged proudly making Derek fidget embarrassed. "He was being mentored by Carl Buford, the man who runs the teen center over there."

Spencer felt Derek tense next to him, and when he glanced over Derek was glaring out the window. His hands clenched into tight fists. Spencer hesitantly nudged Derek and offered a small smile. Derek relaxed the tension in his face softening slightly. Derek jokingly nudged Spencer back before looking back out the window.

"Here we are," Mrs. Morgan announced while pulling into the high school's parking lot.

"Thank you again Mrs. Morgan," Spencer said appreciatively.

"Please call me Fran, and anytime Spencer," Fran replied while waving goodbye to all the kids.

Sarah and Desiree quickly took off together leaving the boys to fend for themselves. Spencer showed Derek to his locker before heading to his first class. Derek promised to meet up with Spencer at lunch so they could sit together. So far his day was going great, but Spencer was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was one thing for Derek to hang out with the child prodigy when he didn't know anyone else, but now they were at school. Derek, much like his older sisters, were no doubt going to be popular. Spencer didn't hold out much hope for lunch.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Spencer was thoroughly enjoying his advanced classes. This year he was taking AP British Literature, AP Physics, AP Geometry, AP European History, and for his elective he was taking Philosophy. Overall Spencer thought that he was going to have an interesting academic year. Unfortunately he had to wait until after lunch for English, history, and elective classes. Spencer hated lunch. It was always the same thing.

All the jocks and cheerleaders sat together in the center of the courtyard. The more popular you were the closer you got to sit to them. The outcasts and losers made up the outer layer of the courtyard. It was fair to say that Spencer sat at the farthest table from the popular group. He was walking to his usual spot by the trees when suddenly he was slammed into the ground which sent his books and lunch flying.

Spencer groaned, but before he could scramble away he was roughly yanked back onto his feet. Bryan, a junior varsity football jock and Spencer's tormentor, stood there wearing his signature smirk. Spencer flinched when Bryan took a threatening step forwards. Matt and Jake, Bryan's two flunkies, laughed when Spencer nearly tripped over himself while trying to get away.

"Good to see you again nerd," Bryan taunted as Spencer carefully took small steps away from the trio.

"B-Bryan," Spencer stuttered out while rapidly looking around in search for a teacher or something.

"No one is going to help you freak," Bryan sneered as he shoved Spencer back down to the ground.

Spencer curled into himself trying to protect himself the best he could. He waited for the pain to come, but it never did. In fear he closed his eyes, but he risked a peek to see what happened. Derek was standing in front of him looking furious. Bryan and his cronies were sizing Derek up, and apparently weren't fond of the odds. Derek was shorter than the three being two years younger, but Derek had a better build than all of them. It was written all over Bryan's face that he wasn't expecting someone to actually come to Spencer's aid.

"Who do you think you are?" Bryan snapped while marching up to Derek aggressively, but Derek didn't so much as blink.

"Derek Morgan, I'm new here so I'll let you off the hook," Derek retorted with a confident smirk.

"Let  _me_  off the hook?" Bryan replied before laughing in disbelief at Derek's gall.

"Yeah, mess with my friend again I won't hesitate in kicking your ass," Derek threatened while crossing his arms. Bryan studied Derek for a moment before chuckling.

"Yeah, whatever man," Bryan waved off while signaling for his lackeys to follow him. Derek waited until they rounded the corner before kneeling down to help Spencer up.

"You okay kid?" Derek asked his face covered in concern. Spencer groaned feeling sore, but gave him a weak thumbs up making Derek smile.

"I don't know why they pick on me so much," Spencer commented while dusting himself off.

"Probably because of that pretty face of yours genius," Derek teased as he picked up Spencer's fallen books.

"Doubt it," Spencer mumbled his voice an octave higher than usual. His cheeks stained red at Derek's joking compliment. His stomach felt fuzzy and warm which confused him, but Spencer ignored it for the most part.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat Pretty Boy." Derek said while wrapping a friendly but protective arm around Spencer's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor fast forward! 2 Months!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

It was two months into school and everything for once was going just fine for the young prodigy. Having Derek as a best friend opened many doors for Spencer. Doors that were always there, but Spencer was always too afraid to open before. For example, Spencer was now in multiple extracurricular activities at school (chess club, science club, mathletes, magic club, and on the academic decathlon) so his social circle dramatically expanded. He made a few friends, but none of them were as close as he and Derek were. Even Desiree and Sarah would talk to him at school, and that seemed to bump up his popularity. Spencer wasn't bullied nearly as much. No one wanted to get on Derek's bad side.

Derek was immediately popular, especially among the ladies, because he was confident and outgoing. It didn't hurt that during football tryouts he blew away most of the other players and managed to make varsity. Derek became the new backup quarterback, but he got plenty of game time at other positions. Football alluded Spencer, but he was very proud and supportive. Every day after school Spencer would sit on the bleachers reading or studying while Derek was at practice. At first the football players would tease him and mess around with him, but it was all in good nature. Everyone knew that he was Derek's best friend, how that happened they didn't know, but they respected it.

The two boys only grew closer and closer with time. Besides during class the two were inseparable. Always hung out before and after school. Could be found having lunch together on the bleachers. They were the weirdest friends on campus. Spencer was a nerd to the highest degree while Derek was a popular jock. Spencer would go to Derek's games, and Derek would go see Spencer in his events. They didn't make sense to anyone who saw them together. Spencer sometimes got worried that one day Derek would realize that they don't make sense. Whenever Derek sensed his best friend's anxiety he would do his best to diminish it. Whether it be by taking Spencer to the park to play catch, which he had gotten much better at, or letting Spencer drag him to some comic store. Regardless of what others thought the boys were as thick as thieves.

Which is why they were both at the public library even though it was a beautiful Saturday. Spencer was, just as he promised, tutoring Derek in math because the older boy had a test the upcoming Monday. Spencer did his best to keep it simple and interesting, but Derek just wasn't working with him. Derek's leg kept brushing against Spencer's, and after the twentieth time Spencer closed the textbook. Derek looked like he wanted to cheer and protest all at the same time.

"Let's take a break," Spencer announced making Derek quickly stand up to stretch.

"Finally," Derek hummed in relief.

"We've only been studying for an hour," Spencer stated with an eye roll.

"Hey, watch it Pretty Boy," Derek teased making Spencer flush. He still hadn't gotten used to his new moniker.

"How about we get some coffee," Spencer deflected making Derek chuckle.

"You're like ten," Derek retorted while picking up both his and Spencer's bag.

"I don't see how that's relevant," Spencer replied with a confused expression.

"You're going to get addicted," Derek warned but Spencer waved it off.

"Doubtful," Spencer said dismissively.

"Oh thank God!" Derek exclaimed as the two boys walked out of the library. Spencer watched his overdramatic friend tilt his face up to feel the sun.

"It wasn't that bad," Spencer mumbled while shaking his head.

"You're right," Derek responded while nudging his friend jokingly. "It was worse."

The two boys continued talking about nothing in particular as they walked down the street towards the local diner. Derek still wasn't completely used to living in the suburbs, but it was nice nonetheless. It was weird to think that only fifteen minutes away from them was Sin City. Derek asked Spencer if he ever went there, and Spencer just stared back blankly. Yeah, Derek didn't think so.

"Derek! Spencer!"

The boys stopped and turned confused at who was calling them. Both boys' faces lit up when they saw Harper Hillman heading towards them. She was one of the most popular girls in school. She was a sophomore, but hung around with the junior crowd. She had short brown hair and big hazel green eyes. She was a cheerleader so she was small and petite. It was practically unheard of for her to talk to someone outside of her small group of friends.

"Hey Harper," Derek greeted smoothly while Spencer was still trying find his voice.

"Hi! I was out with my girls, and saw you two from across the street. Just thought I would stop by and invite you both to a party I'm having tonight." Harper said her voice sounding sweet like honey.

"Yeah, we would love to go," Derek replied with a huge smile. "Wouldn't we Spencer?" He asked turning to his friend for backup. Spencer just smiled shyly and nodded still speechless.

"Great! It starts at 8, and bring your bathing suits." Harper chirped happily and even offered them both a flirty wink before heading back to her friends.

"I can't believe we just got invited to one of her parties," Spencer finally managed to get out once she was long gone.

"I can," Derek announced with endless confidence. "Do you think you'll be able to go?"

Spencer knew what Derek really was asking. Would his mom be lucid enough to give him permission? If she wasn't then what was Spencer going to do? Spencer looked down and shrugged not wanting to get his hopes up. Derek placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder making Spencer look back up. Derek smiled while give Spencer's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, we'll figure it out Pretty Boy," Derek promised making Spencer smile and nod in agreement.

"I should probably head home, and well…ask," Spencer said while hoping that his mom didn't need him that night.

"Yeah, let's go!"

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

"Hey! What did she say?" Derek asked when he picked up the phone. He and Spencer talked so much he had Spencer's home number memorized. The kid didn't have his own cell phone.

"I can't go," Spencer lied while his mom bustled around the kitchen making dinner.

"Awe, she's not doing well?" Derek questioned growing concerned for his friend and his mom.

Even two months into their friendship Derek had never seen any more of Spencer's house besides the glimpse of the living room. Spencer and he would hang out in the front, but they would never go inside. Every now and then Derek could get Spencer to talk about his mom, but most of the time the topic was taboo. Whenever Spencer did talk about his mom it was always good things. Memories from before she got sick. Spencer would tell Derek how she was a literature professor and she would read to him all the time. Derek could tell Spencer loved his mom dearly, regardless of her disease, just from the way Spencer talked about her. Always full of love and respect, sometimes he sounded sad, but it was only when she had a really bad episode.

"She'll be fine," Spencer answered as he watched his mom begin chopping potatoes. She was humming a lullaby she used to sing to him when Spencer was much younger.

"Alright, well we can always go to the next one," Derek declared making Spencer pause confused.

"Derek you're still going to go right?" Spencer asked hoping that he didn't make Derek feel like he couldn't go to the party.

"Nah—"

"Derek, I want you to go to the party. Who else is going to tell me what it was like?" Spencer said trying to convince his best friend to go have fun. Despite the fact that the two constantly hung out together Spencer didn't want Derek to feel trapped in their friendship.

"Are you sure?" Derek questioned unsure. He really wanted to go, but didn't want to rub it in Spencer's face that he could when Spencer couldn't.

"Yeah, of course," Spencer answered reassuringly.

"Alright, I'll give you a call when I get back," Derek promised making Spencer smile.

"Okay," Spencer replied.

"See yah Pretty Boy," Derek said unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Bye," Spencer murmured before hanging up.

"Spencer, how about I read to you while dinner cooks?" His mom inquired while pulling him into a warm hug.

Spencer lied to Derek about his mom. She was lucid, more lucid than she had been in a while. Spencer didn't want to miss a moment of it. Spencer hugged her back silently praying that this will last a while.

"I would love that mom," Spencer answered as he pulled away.

"Which one should we read?" His mom questioned while holding up two completely different books.

"That one," Spencer said while pointing to the novel on the left.

"Great choice," his mom praised before ushering him over to the couch. She sat down and motioned for him to cuddle up next to her. Spencer smiled widely as he leaned against her. "1801—I have just returned from a visit to my landlord—the solitary neighbor that I shall be troubled with."

Spencer closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound of his mom's voice. It was just like old times.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

It was late, almost midnight, when Spencer heard a little clink at his window. Slowly he sat up while rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up a bit. Earlier he and his mom shared a great dinner together. He was able to catch her up with his life. He knew that she would most likely forget it when she goes through another episode, but that didn't matter. For this short time of clarity Spencer had his mom again. It was better than any party could have been, but he hoped Derek had a great time.

Spencer almost thought he imagined the small noise when it happened again. Confused he rose to his feet and cautiously made his way over to his window. Another clink made him realize that someone must be tossing pebbles at his window. Spencer peeked out the curtain, and was surprised to find Derek standing outside with a handful of small rocks. Spencer opened his window and carefully leaned out so he could get a better look.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Spencer inquired trying his best not to raise his voice too loudly. He didn't want to wake the neighbors, or more importantly his mom.

"I told you that I would tell you how the party was," Derek answered while tossing the pebbles back into the bush.

"It couldn't have waited until morning?" Spencer questioned but couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"What can I say? I guess I just missed you too much Pretty Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

"So how was the party?" Spencer asked while handing Derek a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

The two friends were lounging on Spencer's porch even though it was well past midnight. Derek surprised his younger friend by sneaking over and tossing pebbles at his window. Spencer couldn't place the warm feeling he got when he saw Derek standing out in his yard. All he knew was that he was excited to see him.

"Thanks," Derek said appreciatively while taking the mug.

"Careful, it's hot," Spencer warned not wanting his friend to burn himself. Derek glanced at him with an amused smile that made Spencer nervous. It was the same smile Derek got whenever he was about to tease Spencer.

"I know Genius," Derek teased making Spencer blush and roll his eyes.

"Fine, go ahead and burn off your taste buds. See if I care," Spencer mumbled making Derek chuckle.

"Awe, don't be like that Pretty Boy," Derek jokingly whined. He gently nudged Spencer who was trying, and failing, not to smile.

"Alright, alright," Spencer stuttered out through a laugh that made Derek grin victoriously. Spencer could never stay mad with Derek for very long. It was a gift and curse.

"Well, the party was good. It would have been more fun if you were there, but it was cool. Alexa Lisbon was there…" Derek paused when he saw Spencer look away wearing a shy smile. "Pretty Boy, don't tell me you have a crush on her!"

"Shh! No, I don't!" Spencer squeaked out embarrassed, but Derek knew his friend better than that.

"Oh, come on! It's okay," Derek replied completely disregarding his friend's obvious denial.

"Well, she's easiest the prettiest girl in school…well, that isn't related to you," Spencer mumbled his facing heating up.

"Good save," Derek teased while wrapping an arm around Spencer's shoulders. "You should ask her out," Derek encouraged making Spencer's eyes widen comically.

"What? Me? No way," Spencer spluttered out nearly spilling his hot chocolate over the both of them.

"Yes you Pretty Boy," Derek teased before growing serious. "Why don't you ask her out?"

Spencer just stared at Derek like the older boy had grown three heads. Ask her out? Spencer couldn't just ask her out! He wasn't…he wasn't…well, Derek! Derek had the looks, popularity, and confidence to ask any girl he wanted out and she would say yes. Spencer, well, Spencer might as well be a different species than the girls at school.

"She would laugh," Spencer mumbled while looking down.

Derek looked at his friend surprised. Spencer looked so ashamed of himself. It made Derek so angry that he thought no one would want to go out with him. Spencer was an amazing guy. Sure, he was nerdy, but he had a heart of gold and he was hilarious. Any girl would be lucky to date him. Derek was about to tell him when Spencer suddenly stood up.

"It's late. I'm going back to bed," Spencer declared while picking up the empty mugs.

"Spencer—"

"Goodnight Derek," Spencer snapped before walking inside.

Derek winced as the door slammed shut.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

The rest of the weekend Spencer was worried about facing Derek Monday at school. Turned out he didn't have to worry because Derek didn't show up. In fact none of the Morgan kids went. Spencer found out halfway through the day that they all went back to Chicago for the week. Only Spencer knew why. So caught up with everything it slipped Spencer's mind. The anniversary of Mr. Morgan's death was coming up.

Spencer felt a wave of guilt crush him. He should have been there for Derek instead of storming off. This was a hard time for Derek and Spencer just walked away like a jerk. Derek told him a lot about his father, and even confided in him how the man died. Spencer had never seen Derek cry before. He wasn't very good with things like that so Spencer just held him until Derek's shoulders stopped shaking. It was one more thing that brought them closer together.

"Spencer?"

He looked up confused, but then blushed when he saw Harper Hillman standing in front of him. Against his control his eyes roamed her body lingering on her short cheer skirt. She giggled making him blush darker and refocus.

"Y-Yes?" Spencer shyly stuttered out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Alexa," Harper announced with a bright smile.

"M-Me?" Spencer mumbled unable to believe that the two prettiest girls in school wanted to hang with him.

"Yeah! We noticed that Derek wasn't here, and decided to keep you company. Do you mind?" Harper questioned while running a hand down his arm.

"N-No, I d-don't mind," Spencer answered quickly not wanting her to take her invitation back.

"Great! Let's go!" Harper cheered before grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

Spencer flushed as everyone stared at him, but the girls continued gossiping like it wasn't new. It probably wasn't. These girls were always getting attention from everyone. They must have been used to everyone looking at them. Spencer remained mostly quiet, but occasionally the two would address him directly. They always giggled and touched his arm or hair when he finished talking. Each time Spencer would blush embarrassed and start stuttering like crazy.

"Spencer, you're so cute," Alexa complimented while running a hand through his tousled hair.

"T-Thank you," Spencer shyly mumbled making her smile.

Alexa was easiest the prettiest girl in school. She had long curly black hair that brought out her golden tan and deep blue eyes. She was tall and slender with amazing curves. She wasn't a cheerleader, but only hung out with the squad and football jocks. Everyone knew who she was. Guys wanted to be with her, and girls wanted to be her. Alexa was one of those girls that knew she was beautiful, and definitely took advantage of it.

"I think we're going to be great friends," Alexa purred into Spencer's ear sending chills up and down his spine.

He didn't see because he was so caught up in her touch, but Alexa shared a knowing smirk with Harper.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Derek looked around the streets he grew up on. It had only been a few months, but they looked so different. Maybe they weren't different, maybe he was. At first Derek didn't want to move. He hated that he had to leave everything behind. His school, his friends, his dad, but over time Derek realized that he didn't actually have much to leave behind in the first place. His school sucked and he was barely passing his classes back then. His friends were mostly gang bangers that constantly got him in trouble. His dad, no matter where Derek was, would always be with him. Derek just didn't want anything to change, but it turned out the move gave him so much more than it took.

Derek stayed close to his family as they walked to the cemetery. He motioned them to continue as he stopped in front of a blank headstone. There was only a date on it. Derek looked at it as dread and regret filled him. He would never know who the boy he found in the lot was. No one ever claimed him. He would always be a blank headstone. It was unfair. Derek placed his hand on the headstone while closing his eyes. Derek wasn't very religious despite his mom's attempts, but his prayers went out to the nameless boy.

After a few minutes Derek headed over to where his dad was buried. His mom and sisters were trying not to cry, and pulled him into a hug. Derek held them until they pulled away to give him a minute. He always wanted to be alone with his dad just in case he ever started crying. Derek never wanted his mom or sisters to see him like that. Only one person had seen him breakdown, and he was back in Vegas. Derek smiled weakly thinking about Spencer.

"Dad, a lot has changed since we last talked. I met this great guy…he's a...genuine friend…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Derek had been in Chicago for a little less than a week and he was getting anxious to go back home already. Derek stopped mid formation at the thought: back home. Derek considered Chicago his home, he knew he always would, but maybe people could have more than one home. He didn't grow up in Vegas, but it was special nonetheless. In Vegas Derek his family was closer than ever, he was getting a better education, he was off the streets, and he had better friends. It wasn't perfect or easy, but Derek didn't feel so alone there.

Derek continued running drills not wanting to get sloppy in the week he was away. He was sure Spencer would help him catch up when he got back. Derek stopped again and sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He hoped Spencer wouldn't still be mad at him when Derek came home. Derek didn't mean to piss off Spencer. He regretted pushing it the second he saw Spencer blush and tense up. Clearly the kid still had a problem with his confidence. Derek couldn't say anything about him though because he definitely had his own issues.

"Derek, your mom told you had been back for the past few days."

Derek froze at the sound of his former mentor's voice. The city's hero. Everyone thought the man was a saint for running the teen center. Getting rowdy kids off the street. Kids without fathers to care for them or teach them how to be a man. Lost causes that would wind up dead for one reason or another. Kids like Derek. The truth no one knew about was that there wasn't a noble bone in Carl Buford's body. He was no saint or savior. He was Derek's living breathing nightmare.

"I've missed you son."

Derek closed his eyes as Buford placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Derek couldn't move, he could barely breathe. Fear immobilized him. Fear of the inevitable. Buford slowly but firmly steered him back towards the teen center. Derek numbly walked unable to stop his feet from moving. He was already used to it. They both were. Buford would take him into the back office. The one no one knew about. Derek wouldn't make a sound. He had stopped crying long ago when he realized it did nothing to make the pain or humiliation go away. Buford would lull him to a false sense of security, but Derek never fell for it anymore. Instead he would close his eyes and pretend he was somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"It's been a long time."

Derek grunted as Buford bent him over the desk. His cheek pressed against the hardwood. His arms pinned over his head uselessly. Once Derek realized how wrong it was what Buford was doing to him Derek tried to fight him. He really did, but Buford was strong. He didn't overpower him with force. He didn't have to. Buford simply told him that if he didn't do then Derek wasn't going to be allowed at the teen center anymore. Without the teen center Derek would never be able to practice football, and without football Derek would never make it out of Chicago. Derek needed Buford.

Derek took a deep breath when Buford unbuckled his pants. This was it. The jeans' material felt rough against Derek's skin as Buford yanked down his pants. He felt cold and bare. Exposed. Derek closed his eyes when he felt Buford press himself against him. It made Derek feel like it always did. Weak. Scared. Disgusted. Broken. Derek just had to imagine he was somewhere else. Somewhere better where Buford couldn't touch him. Like Vegas. Derek was safe there.

Spencer was there.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Spencer was in the middle of  _A Tale of Two Cities_  by Charles Dickens when the phone rang. His mom was taking a nap so she didn't freak out when it went off. Lately she had been having paranoid delusions. Whenever the phone or doorbell rang she insisted that is was the government fascist coming to get her. Other than those rare moments, since no one ever called or visit them, Spencer's mom was doing well. She was taking her medicine and was lucid for most of the day.

"Hello?" Spencer answered confused because he didn't recognize the number.

"S-Spencer…"

Spencer clutched the phone closer hearing the sound of his distressed friend on the other end. He hadn't heard from Derek since that night he came over. That was five days ago now. Harper and Alexa have been keeping him company, but Spencer really missed Derek. He felt safer and just all around happier with Derek around. Spencer's heart clenched painfully in his chest when Derek whimpered his name.

"Derek! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Spencer asked while rushing to his room for some extra privacy.

"Nothing, I just…I needed…I don't know…" Derek trailed off embarrassed that he was crying on the other end.

"Derek…talk to me. Please," Spencer whispered not knowing what else he could do. He wished that he was there for Derek. So maybe he could hold him like last time or something.

"Spencer," Derek choked out trying to control himself. "Just talk to me. I need to hear your voice. I miss you…so much."

"I miss you too," Spencer promised as tears started forming in his eyes. "When are you coming back? It's not the same without you."

"I'll be back late tomorrow," Derek answered relieved. He couldn't spend another day in Chicago. Not after what happened.

"Good," Spencer sighed making Derek let out a watery chuckle. "You have a lot of homework to catch up on," Spencer scolded lightly in hopes of making Derek laugh again.

"Pretty boy you are something else," Derek mumbled amused.

The line went silent except for a few weak chuckles shared between the two young friends. Spencer had no idea what was wrong with Derek, but if he didn't want to talk about it then Spencer wasn't going to pry. He understood what it was like keeping things to oneself.

"Derek?" Spencer questioned after a moment of not being able to hear Derek on the line.

"Spencer, thank you," Derek replied his voice full of sincerity. The pain that once there was taking a backseat thanks to Spencer.

"For what?" Spencer asked shyly as he felt his stomach get all warm and fuzzy. He helped his best friend through something. He didn't know what, but he was there regardless. Even states away.

"For just being yourself," Derek honestly answered which made Spencer blush.

"Awe, I don't know how to be anyone else," Spencer responded once his blush cooled down a bit.

"Night Pretty Boy," Derek choked out between genuine laughs. Man, did he love that kid.

"Goodnight Derek," Spencer mumbled his face heating up again.

Spencer waited until Derek hung up before hanging up himself. Tomorrow night Derek would be home. Spencer smiled excitedly unable to wait until tomorrow night. It would be a night he'd never forget he was sure of it.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

"Derek is coming back tonight," Spencer informed Harper after school when he was heading for the bus stop.

The girls had continued to hang around Spencer which was surprising but nice. They were both very nice to him. Spencer was socially awkward, but the way Harper talked about Derek he figured she liked him. Spencer knew that Derek thought she was cute, but he didn't really talked about her. Now that Spencer thought about it Derek never showed interest in any girl. Whenever Derek wasn't at football practice or in class he was always with Spencer. He was so used to it that Spencer never really noticed it before, but Derek spent almost all his time with it. It was strange because it never seemed like enough.

"That's great!" Harper exclaimed with a huge smile that made Spencer smile too. "Oh, and Alexa is waiting for you behind the bleachers," Harper announced as her smile considerably diminished.

"Okay," Spencer said confused. "Um, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine," Harper mumbled before taking off back towards campus.

Spencer watched her walk away getting even more confused. Five seconds ago she was happy about Derek, and then the next second she was upset. About what Spencer wasn't sure. He didn't really understand girls all that much. They were so confusing with their secret girl speak. Spencer felt a headache coming on so he dropped the topic, and headed towards the bleachers. He wondered what Alexa wanted all the way over here. She knew that he needed to catch the bus or else he'd have to walk home. After spending a few lunches with the girls Spencer got a little better at talking to them without stuttering, but Alexa still made him nervous. She was just so pretty.

Spencer glanced at his watch and sighed because he probably missed the bus. He briefly wondered if his mom would notice him being late home from school. Unlikely, but it was a nice thought. Spencer stopped walking when he looked up at saw Alexa…and the whole football team. The junior varsity team. Bright red warning lights blared in Spencer's head. This wasn't good. Spencer took a hesitant step back, and that was when the jocks moved. Spencer let out a very undignified scream as two guys gripped his arms holding him in place.

Alexa crossed her arms wearing a vicious smirk on her face. Spencer looked at her, but realized that this must have been her idea. He didn't understand. He thought they were friends! She was so nice to him before! Spencer called out to her asking for to stop them, but she just grinned wider and laughed. It was the same musical giggle she always had before, but this time there was something mean and cold about it. Spencer yelped as another jock strolled over and grabbed his belt buckle. Spencer started kicking and yelling for help, but that didn't slow down the boy.

Spencer felt tears sting his eyes as the jock yanked down his pants along with his boxers. Heat rushed to his face as he was exposed to everyone. He looked down in shame as the crowd started laughing and pointing. No doubt a few of them taking pictures. Spencer closed his eyes and started reciting pi from memory. He could hear them laughing in the background. He tried his best to block them out until instead of them being a loud roar they became a low hum. He wasn't there. He was far far away where they couldn't touch him. He was safe.

Spencer, if only in his mind, was with Derek in Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

It was around midnight when Spencer managed to get out of the bindings. His skin was deathly pale with a bluish hue. His muscles were stiff and he was shivering so bad it took him almost ten minutes to put his clothes back on. They had stripped him naked, and tied him to the goalpost. It felt like hours of humiliating laughter until they all left him alone. Spencer was cold and scared, and no matter how much he asked for help no one did. They all just watched. Even the last person hadn't bothered with untying him. It was like Spencer didn't matter. Wasn't even human. He knew that this night would haunt him for the rest of his life. Eidetic memory or not.

Spencer was afraid his mom would be angry at him for not being home, but turned out he didn't have to worry. She was in the middle of one of her episodes. She didn't even notice her only son was missing the entire day. Spencer had no choice but to calm her down and get her to bed even though he was physically and emotionally exhausted. He had no idea what he was going to do about school Monday. He couldn't face them after that. Spencer almost broke down into tears again when he thought about Derek. What was he going to say? No, Derek couldn't find out.

With that silent prayer Spencer climbed into his bed and passed out.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Derek was confused, hurt, and angry. He told Spencer that he was coming home late Friday night. Derek expected to see Spencer at his door the following morning, but when he wasn't there Derek figured Spencer was with his mom. Later that day Derek headed over to see him, but Spencer never answered the door. He stuck around for a while before taking the hint. Derek decided that it must have been a hard day in the Reid household. Why else would Spencer not come and welcome him home? Especially after that embarrassing phone call.

It was Sunday night and Derek hadn't heard a single word from Spencer. It didn't help when his mom and sisters kept constantly asking about him. Finally they stopped asking when Derek snapped at them. Got him sent to his room, but at least there he could think in peace. What could be making Spencer avoid him like that? Did Derek do something wrong? Derek looked out the window and stared at the house across the street. Spencer's light was on. Derek rose to his feet and grabbed a jacket. He was going to find out what the problem was no matter what.

It wasn't hard sneaking out of the house. Everyone always turned in early, and Derek had plenty of practice. He rushed across the street, and scooped up a handful of small pebbles. Derek tossed a few at Spencer's window. He waited a few seconds before tossing a few more. Derek would wait all night if he had to. Spencer was his best friend, and he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"What are you doing?" Spencer hissed when he finally opened his window and looked out.

"Me? What are you doing? Why are you avoiding me?" Derek called back not giving a damn about whether or not he was being too loud.

"I'm not," Spencer denied but his voice rose an octave. A sure sign he was lying. A sign Derek caught.

"I came back Friday night, and haven't seen even a glimpse of you until now," Derek snapped trying to mask his hurt with anger.

"You're the one who left!" Spencer blurted out before he could stop himself.

Derek dropped the rest of the pebbles he was holding and looked up at his friend. Something happened. Something bad. Spencer looked…different. Sadder. Older. Broken. He looked exactly how Derek looked after Buford touched him for the first time. Rage consumed Derek as he thought about all the bad things that could have happened to Spencer while Derek was gone.

"Spencer, come down here…we need to talk," Derek called up hoping Spencer knew just how worried he was.

"Derek, just…go home," Spencer mumbled barely loud enough for Derek to hear.

"Spencer—"

Derek was cut off when Spencer shut the window. Derek scowled and before he could push it down his hot temper took control of him. Without a second thought Derek snatched a pebble and chucked it at Spencer's window. Derek froze realizing too late what he had done. The pebble broke through the glass, and Spencer's light flicked back on. Derek debated on whether he was going to book it or not, but try as he might Derek's legs wouldn't carry him away.

"Are you out of your mind?" Spencer snapped the second he stormed out of the house wearing his pajamas under a bathrobe.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I'm sorry about the window. I'm sorry for pushing you to ask out Alexa. I don't know what I was thinking. You're just so smart sometimes I forget you're still a kid. I'm sorry. Please, Spencer." Derek pleaded while walking to meet Spencer halfway. Derek felt like he had so many things to be sorry for lately he finally exploded.

"Derek, just stop. You don't have to apologize," Spencer replied unable to hide the surprise he was feeling. Derek, apologizing to him?

"But I do! Spencer, there's something I have to tell you. Something…I've never told anyone before," Derek whispered while collapsing on the porch step.

Spencer immediately sat next to him remembering the phone call he got earlier that week. Derek had the same look on just before he told Spencer about his father. He was scared, depressed, withdrawn, angry, and on the verge of tears. Spencer hated seeing that expression on Derek the first time, and hated it even more this time. He wanted to know what was hurting his friend so much, but at the same time Spencer was afraid that he wouldn't be able to do anything to help. He was so new at being a friend he didn't know what was good and what wasn't.

Derek dropped his head into his hands covering his face. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know where to start. Derek was never good with talking about his feelings. Never once did he think he was going to open up to someone about what happened to him. Derek honestly thought he was going to take that secret to the grave. He almost backed out of it, but then Spencer placed a hand on his shoulder and everything was better. It no way was it okay, but Derek felt better. Calmer. His fears and anxieties weren't overwhelming him anymore. It was only Spencer.

"Derek, we're best friends. You're the only friend I've ever had. I'll always be here for you. You don't have to tell me tonight or ever if you don't want to. Just know that whatever it is isn't going to change anything." Spencer declared while looking down at his lap with a sheepish smile and flushed cheeks.

Derek looked at his younger friend in utter shock. Spencer wasn't one to talk about his feelings either. He was a much better friend than he gave himself credit for. Spencer really was always there when Derek needed him. Not only when it came to the big things, but the small things too. Whenever Derek had a tough game or got a bad grade on a test. Spencer was there. Somehow he always made it better. The time the problem was the biggest one Derek ever had, but at the same time it was no different. Spencer was still there.

"You're my best friend, probably the closest thing I've ever had to a brother. Spencer, when I lived back in Chicago there was a man who ran the teen center. He took me off the street and taught me how to play football. He was like a dad to me, but then it changed. He started…he started," Derek stopped himself when he felt his throat constrict.

"Derek," Spencer murmured his eyes widening when he realized where this conversation was leading.

"It happened again when I went back to visit my dad. My real dad," Derek choked out as tears started forming in his eyes. Derek furiously wiped them again not wanting to cry again about something he couldn't change.

"Derek," Spencer whimpered before impulsively pulling his older friend into a hug.

Derek tensed slightly, but then melted into Spencer's thin arms. A gentle breeze could knock over the kid, but Derek felt safe in his embrace. Spencer knew pain, hurt, and anger. Derek knew that Spencer had a lot to deal with his mom's disease. A lot more responsibility than most kids his age, and older, would ever dream of having to handle. Spencer maybe wasn't the toughest kid on the block, but in Derek's opinion he was definitely the strongest. It meant the world to Derek that Spencer was lending him his strength.

"I wanted him to stop, but he never did. He gave me everything. Without him I wouldn't have a chance at a football scholarship—"

"No!" Spencer snapped taking both of them by surprise. Derek leaned back afraid Spencer was mad at him, but Spencer quickly pulled him back into a hug. "Derek, you don't owe him anything. He took advantage of a boy who he should have helped because that was his job. You are not to blame in any way Derek. I don't know a thing about football, but even I can see you have talent. That's all you, not him."

Derek pulled away from Spencer so he could look at him. No one had ever said something like that to him before. Derek ignored the tears trailing down his cheeks and looked into Spencer's puppy dog eyes. He knew that Spencer was hurting for him. His honey brown eyes hidden behind huge glasses were watery. Spencer's lower lip was quivering like he wanted to cry, but was trying to stay strong for Derek's sake. Derek pulled Spencer into his arms, and held him close.

"Thank you Spencer," Derek whispered as he felt his younger friend start to cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to burden you with this, but I…I had to tell someone," Derek mumbled as guilt flooded him. Spencer had enough problems to deal with without Derek adding to the long list.

"Derek, you never have to thank me for being your friend…or apologize," Spencer gently replied while pulling away. Derek watched as Spencer took off his glasses to clean them embarrassed because he was crying. "Besides, what are friends for?"

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Derek begged Spencer not to say anything to anyone about it. All Derek wanted to do was move on and forget about it. Spencer didn't like that Derek wanted to keep it a secret, but eventually caved and agreed to stay quiet. Derek wasn't sure whether Spencer would keep his promise, but Derek trusted him enough not worry about it. They had only been friends for a few months, but with all they knew about each other it felt like they known each other for years. It seemed like saying they were close didn't do justice to their relationship.

Derek was heading towards Spencer's classes so he could grab the kid's homework. Spencer didn't go to school Monday, and Derek hoped that it didn't have to do anything with what happened the night before. Spencer was nothing but supportive and understanding. Sure he was a little ticked that Derek didn't want to tell anyone, but they parted for the night on extremely good terms. Derek had a small feeling that Spencer was keeping something from him, but the kid was probably overwhelmed with everything else that Derek didn't want to pry.

Derek groaned when he saw Desiree motion him over. She was always bugging him about something. Probably forgot her lunch money again. Derek strolled over, but frowned when he noticed how upset she looked.

"Everything okay?" Derek cautiously asked unsure of what was setting her off. Desiree was the level headed of the three Morgan children. She rarely got angry, normally it was Derek or Sarah blowing a fuse.

"No! Look what I just got a text of," Desiree snapped while shoving her phone into Derek's hands.

Derek sighed but took a look anyways noting wanting to further annoy his sister. Desiree pissed off was scary. The second he saw the picture he wanted to slam the phone into the nearest locker. Instead of smashing it though he clutched it so tight his knuckles were turning white. Derek was seeing red he was so furious. It was a picture of Spencer stripped naked and tied to the football goalpost. Spencer looked so scared, and it only fueled Derek's anger. Someone was going to pay for this.

"Who sent you this?" Derek gritted out while looking up at his older sister.

She knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him now. Spencer was like a brother to her and Sarah, but he was irreplaceable to Derek. Someone bullying Spencer was worse than someone picking on Derek. Whoever was behind this was going to regret it very soon. Derek was fiercely loyal, but more than that he was unbelievably protective. Even if it would lead to his expulsion Derek wouldn't stop until he was even. That just who Derek was.

"I got it from Bryan," Desiree answered after a moment's hesitation. Derek calmly gave her back her phone before marching off. Desiree could only helplessly watch him leave. She needed to get Sarah and fast.

Derek stormed over to the area where Bryan and his lackeys hung out around lunch time. They didn't eat near the cafeteria, but instead lounged on the bleachers. There weren't any aides over there so Derek would have more time to handle the situation. It was perfect. Derek knew that it would be bad for the football team and he could even possibly get expelled, but it didn't matter to him. He wasn't thinking straight. Spencer wouldn't want him to risk it, but Derek couldn't just let them get away with it.

"Oh, look who it is," Bryan taunted when he caught sight of Derek walking over.

Before another word could come out of his mouth Derek socked him hard across the jaw. He had a surprise advantage so the two other boys merely stared completely stunned. Derek took the opportunity to tackle Bryan to the floor. He started struggling, but Derek got two more hits in before he was yanked off of him. Matt and Jake held Derek in place while Bryan shakily rose to his feet. His mouth was bleeding, and his face was already starting to swell.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bryan snapped before shoving his fist into Derek's lower abdomen. Besides taking in more air through his teeth Derek didn't make a sound.

"You know what you did! What the hell were you thinking of doing that to him? He's only ten!" Derek shouted while struggling against the older boys' grip on him.

"Oh, you're talking about our little prank we played on that freak," Bryan taunted with a malicious sneer. He sent another two sloppy punches into Derek's stomach, but got the same silent treatment. "I'll let you know a little secret. He cried like a little bitch," Bryan whispered in Derek's ear.

Derek's whole body tensed, and he knew that he had to make these guys pay. Taking the dirty shot Derek kneed Bryan in the groin sending the boy toppling down holding himself. Derek stomped on Matt's foot and yanked his arm away from him. While Matt was hissing in pain Derek whirled around slammed his fist into Jake's face. It was his weak hand so it didn't do as much damage, but got Jake to let him go. Derek ignored the two boys in pain, and went straight for Bryan again.

Derek gripped him by his hair and pulled him up earning a yelp from the boy. He had to release him in order to block the punch Matt sent his way. It got his shoulder, but missed his face. Derek lashed out feigning to the right so he could deliver a well-placed uppercut to Matt's chin. Derek heard teeth crashing together as Matt fell back like a timbering tree. Derek turned back just in time to get socked in the face, and pushed to the ground. He felt his lip split open, and grass rubbing roughly against his face. Derek knew he had to get up or else he won't be able to win. They couldn't keep him on the ground.

Jake rushed at him, but Derek instinctively kicked out catching Jake's knee. Jake dropped to the ground clutching his knee in pain. Derek distracted by that didn't see Bryan jump on top of him. They wrestled around, but Bryan pinned him down. Derek tried to break free, but stopped when Bryan started punching him over and over. Derek started seeing stars as his vision went out of focus. He simultaneously felt numb and on fire, and he didn't understand how that could be.

The last thing he remembered was thinking about how pissed his mom was going to be when she found out. At least it was worth it…and it wasn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

"I can't believe you only got suspended for two weeks!" Desiree exclaimed while looking at her younger brother who was lounging on his bed. He already finished one week of suspension, and couldn't believe that he was actually starting to miss school.

"I was up for expulsion, but then I threatened to go to the police with the pictures. The school would have been held reliable. Guess that reduced my punishment," Derek bitterly muttered while tossing a baseball into the air before catching it again.

To say that his mom was livid would be a ginormous understatement. She got a call from the school saying that Derek was involved in a fight, and was at the hospital due to the severity of his injuries. His aunt had to drive his mom to the hospital she was so distraught. Derek didn't remember much of what happened. It was kind of blurry. One minute he was getting beat on and then the next a paramedic was shining a flashlight in his face. Despite getting knocked out a bit he only had a few bruises and a concussion. Derek wished he could say the other boys had it worst, but it was about the same thing. Then again, it was three on one so Derek would consider that a win.

His mom didn't share his sentiments. Once she got over how scared and worried she was about her baby boy she was furious. First she was angry at the three boys, but then the principal informed her that it was Derek who started the fight. He could've handled her being pissed off, but Derek hated how disappointed she looked at him. It was only when he saw that look on her face that made Derek start to regret what he did. He wasn't thinking clearly. He knew that he should have handled it another way. Shown the pictures to the principal or the police or both. Derek was just so angry that the only thing he was thinking about was getting revenge. It was short sighted and stupid.

When his mom found out why he did it the disappointment lessoned, but Derek knew he was in no way off the hook. She had grounded him to the extreme. She took away just about everything she possibly could. He was surprised he was still allowed to play football, but apparently the coach pleaded with both her and the principal to keep Derek on the team. He was relieved that he was still able to play because he figured that was his way into college. His family wasn't rich and he wasn't brilliant like Spencer. Football was his in. His mom understood that, but she still did her best to make him feel like a monk. No TV. No phone. No anything.

"You didn't go to the police?" Desiree asked while flopping down next to him. Derek paused tossing the ball and sighed sounding tired.

"Of course he did," Sarah answered for him while leaning against his doorframe. "He's an idiot, but he's not that stupid."

Sarah was the second one taking his fight the hardest. She wasn't surprised of what he did because she knew her brother, but it didn't make things better. Sarah was the oldest of the siblings, and wanted best for her younger sister and brother. Getting into fights wasn't that. Sarah was fuming when she saw the picture, but she actually thought before springing into action. Maybe if Derek did he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"I already went and gave them the pictures. Mom took me after the meeting with the principal," Derek mumbled while covering his face with his hands.

"Come on Desiree. We have school," Sarah purposely stated making Derek grit his teeth. He already knew he messed up. He didn't need a reminder.

"See yah Derek," Desiree murmured before following after their older sister.

Derek had the house to himself, but that wasn't comforting. He had a long list of chores to do while everyone was out. Another punishment. Derek knew what he did was wrong. He just wished people would understand that he had to do it. Spencer was his best friend, and Derek wasn't there for him. He couldn't stop them from doing that. It wasn't some harmless prank or even a cruel joke. It was sexual assault or harassment. Something like that. What they did to his best friend was a crime, and they had to pay for it. Derek went to the police and was glad they were going to handle it, but there was something satisfying about what he did. Sure he got his butt handed to him, but he sent a message.

Spencer was not to be bullied or there will be painful consequences.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Spencer marched over and knocked on Derek's front door hoping neither of his sisters answered. They both had seen the pictures of him. So had most of the school, but the rest of the kids at school didn't matter to him. In two years Spencer would graduate, and never have to see any of those people again. Desiree and Sarah were important to him. They were his friends. Family even. They weren't as close as he was with Derek, but then again no one was. Spencer couldn't imagine someone ever being closer than Derek was to him.

That was why he was so upset when he heard about Derek getting into that fight. He took on three older boys, and got sent to the hospital for his effort. All because he was trying to get payback for Spencer. Derek got hurt and suspended because of him. Spencer didn't want Derek to find out in the first place because of this very reason. He knew that Derek would do something if he found out, and Spencer didn't want him to get into trouble. Especially after everything Derek told him about what had happened to him back in Chicago. Derek already had so much on his plate, and Spencer didn't want to add to it.

Too late for that now. Spencer knew that Derek was grounded, and wasn't allowed to see anyone because whenever someone tried they got sent away by his mom. Spencer was probably the only one who didn't try to see him. It wasn't that he didn't want to, or that he thought Mrs. Morgan would turn him away. Spencer didn't visit because he didn't know what to say. A part of him was so relieved Derek was okay, and didn't get into more trouble. Another part of him was still angry that Derek put himself in that position. A position where he could have gotten expelled or even more hurt than he did.

More than all that though a part of Spencer felt guilty and selfish. Derek opened up to him, and told him something he never told anyone before. It wasn't some small secret either. It was something dark, private, and personal. Something that Spencer never would have imagined happening to his best friend. Derek was so strong and confident, but maybe it was because he had to be. He had a lot to hide, but he told Spencer of all people. He bared his soul to Spencer, and Spencer couldn't even return the favor. He couldn't tell Derek what happened to him at school. Even with everything those two had been through Spencer was still scared. Scared of losing Derek.

Spencer got a taste of friendship, and was starting to become greedy. He wanted more and more, but had little to offer in return. When it came down to it Spencer just wasn't enough. He wasn't enough for his father to stay or even bring Spencer along with him. He wasn't enough to help his mother through her schizophrenia. Spencer just wasn't enough of anything for anyone. Then Derek came into the picture, and something changed. Spencer finally was something to someone. He knew what it was like to be wanted, but now he was so afraid of losing that feeling.

Pushing past this buried fear Spencer nervously knocked on Derek's front door. He was silently praying that neither Desiree nor Sarah answered the door. Spencer couldn't face them knowing they saw the pictures. Maybe one day, but not today. He would rather face them than Derek though. Spencer still had no idea what he was going to say to him about what happened. He just hoped that Mrs. Morgan would answer the door and then send him away. It was cowardly, but Spencer was no Derek Morgan.

Spencer just wanted to drop off Derek's accumulating homework before he got too far behind. He waited a few moments before turning around to retreat. He knew it was a bad idea, but a part of him demanded that he try. There had always been a small part of Spencer that maybe wasn't brave as much as it was strong. He paid tribute to his genius intellect because he doubted other children would be able to handle what trials he had overcome in his short ten years. That part of Spencer seemed to flourish and grow with Derek as a friend. Strength recognized strength.

"Spencer."

Derek's voice stopped him from walking down the porch steps. Spencer felt a tidal wave of emotions slam into him. Anger. Relief. Fear. Anxiety. Happiness. Exhaustion. Spencer slowly turned around coming face to face with his best friend. After a week he imagined Derek looked better than when the first happened. There was still some bruising on his face, but it was barely noticeable now. Spencer secretly hoped that Bryan and his friends weren't so lucky, and their injuries were still around. Immediately Spencer felt guilty for thinking that. He wasn't that person. No matter how much he wished he was at times. Spencer knew pain and suffering so he hated when other people went through it. Even people who caused it to him.

"I'm not going to thank you," Spencer finally said at last making Derek relax and smile.

"And you'll never have to," Derek replied while opening the door wider inviting Spencer inside.

"You're falling behind." Spencer lightly scolded while handing his older friend the stack of papers he was carrying.

"Are you going to catch me up?" Derek teased while motioning for Spencer to head to the living room.

"I'll always catch you up when you need me to," Spencer promised while sitting down on the couch. Derek smiled while closing the front door.

"I don't doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Derek's suspension was finally coming to a close as he worked through some more homework he missed. Spencer continued bringing more and more work for him to do so he didn't get left behind. Spencer was the only one allowed to stay over for a while before he too had to leave so Derek could suffer alone. No one noticed the way Spencer would tense and fidget whenever Desiree or Sarah talked to him, but Derek did. He knew that Spencer had to have been humiliated and ashamed of the pictures even though it wasn't his fault. Derek would just place a hand on his knee and hope that Spencer understood that Derek was there for him.

After a few days of investigating the police arrested Bryan, Matt, and Jake and charged them with sexual assault. Their parents were rich so they didn't get any time in juvenile detention, but they got a record and a bazillion hours of community service. Derek locked himself away in his room when he found out. Only Spencer was able to get him to come out, or rather Spencer was the only one allowed in Derek's room. Spencer spent the night telling Derek that it was going to be okay, and that he wasn't upset. Derek was pissed off enough for the both of them. Spencer's dismissal of what happened didn't help soothe Derek, in fact, it only made him angrier.

Spencer couldn't make Derek understand why it didn't matter to him because Spencer could barely understand it himself. He was mortified and ashamed of what happened, but Derek was still friends with him. Sarah and Desiree still treated him like a little brother. Mrs. Morgan still treated him like a part of the family. His own mother still loved him in her own way. Spencer didn't lose anything that truly mattered that night. His dignity and ego will heal with time, but nothing was truly lost. He still had his family. Derek wouldn't understand, couldn't understand, because Derek had always been surrounded by his sisters and mom. It was just one of those things.

Derek was still stewing over his conversation with Spencer when the doorbell rang. He ignored it because his mom or aunt would get it. He continued mulling over what Spencer was trying to explain when it rang again. Derek groaned and got up to answer it. Of course he forgot that his mom was out shopping while his aunt was at work. He was the only one home since his sisters were still at school. Man, he never imagined that he would miss it, but being stuck at home in trouble sucks more than math does.

"Harper," Derek sneered when he opened the door to reveal the ex-girl of his dreams standing on the other side.

She wasn't wearing her cheer uniform for once, but looked beautiful in a blue dress regardless. Her hair was curled to perfection. She looked like an angel, but Derek knew better now. She had a part in what happened to his best friend. She was to blame as well. The only sign of her guilt was shown on her face. Puffy red eyes and watered down eyeliner. She had been crying Derek assumed. Good, she should feel like shit for what she had done.

"Please—"

"Fuck off," Derek scathingly interrupted ready to slam the door on her pretty face.

If his mom, or any woman in the house for that matter, heard him talk to her like that he would be grounded for life. If his dad was alive he would get a good lashing in as well. Derek considered himself a gentleman. Born and raised to be one, but this was no lady. This was the girl who took advantage of a kid and lured him into a terrible trap. She could have stopped it but didn't. She just walked away, and that was something she was going to have to deal with for the rest of her life.

"Derek, please! You don't understand!" Harper pleaded while tears sprang to her eyes.

"No! You don't understand! Spencer trusted you! I trusted you! We befriended you, and you used it against him! What has he ever done to you? Why would you do something so cruel?" Derek snapped while flinging the door back open causing her to flinch back.

"I…nothing, he didn't…I was…it was just a—"

"Don't you dare say joke," Derek growled.

"I'm sorry," Harper whimpered as tears started streaming down her face. Derek softened and slowly reached out gently caressing her face. She naively relaxed as he brushed away one of her tears.

"I don't care," Derek whispered harshly before pulling away and slamming the door on her.

He leaned against it listening to her break down in loud gasping tears. He knew that he shouldn't be so mean to her, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He closed his eyes ignoring the guilt nagging at him. Guilt that sounded suspiciously like Spencer. Too late to take it back, and he wouldn't have meant it anyways.

She deserved it.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Spencer was making himself something to eat when he heard the doorbell ring. He tensed hoping that his mom wouldn't overreact because she wasn't doing so well lately. He didn't hear anything being knocked over or thrown around so he relaxed a bit. She was probably locked away in her room again. Spencer sighed and turned off the stove not wanting to accidentally burn the house down. He headed over to the front door wondering what Derek wanted this time. He had been making frequent visits to Spencer's place all day long, but never really said why he kept checking up on him.

Spencer answered the door without looking, and froze when he saw Harper standing on his porch. Even under the ugly fluorescent light from his lantern she looked gorgeous as ever. Only it looked like she had been seriously crying from the puffiness on her face and her bloodshot eyes. Spencer kept gaping at her not knowing what she would want from him now. She looked almost ready to cry again making Spencer even more uneasy. He recalled reading that the scent of female tears made males uncomfortable. It was a physiological problem.

"What are you doing here Harper?" Spencer finally asked when it looked like she wasn't going to say anything either.

She flinched back like he hit her making his eyes widen in surprise. Spencer watched her carefully as if she was a scared wounded animal. Harper's eyes were darting around everywhere but him like she was afraid to look at him. Her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Spencer had no idea what was wrong with her, but she was kind of freaking him out. At what seemed like hours of just standing there she focused on him at last. Spencer suppressed the shudder that ran through him. She was a wreck.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I'm so so sorry. I could never express how sorry I am for what I did. You never did anything to me, but I bullied you just because everyone else did. I know you must hate me—"

"I don't hate you," Spencer surprisingly interjected making her stop ranting. She looked at him like seeing him for the first time since he answered the door.

"Y-You d-don't? Derek does," Harper stuttered out while glancing over her shoulder at Derek's house. Spencer followed her line of sight and sighed.

"I imagine he does. Derek isn't very forgiving and is really protective." The silent  _of me_  was definitely heard.

"Yes, you two are so…close. I'm sorry Spencer. I never should have done it," Harper apologized desperately as tears started pouring from her eyes.

"No, you shouldn't have. What you and your friends did is going to haunt me for a long time. I'll never understand what made you guys do it. Was it because it was funny? It doesn't matter now. Whether you believe it or not this is going to follow you for the rest of your guys' lives," Spencer promised with conviction.

"I know," Harper whimpered while rubbing her eyes as if that would make the tears stop.

"No, you don't, but one day you will," Spencer corrected making her look at him wearing a miserable expression. "That being said…I forgive you."

"What? How? Why?" Harper spluttered out dumbstruck by what her former friend said.

"Because hating you won't do anything for me. It won't turn back time or help me heal. Hatred is a double edge sword. I forgive you, but I'll never forget what you all did to me. Please, never speak to me again. Goodbye Harper," Spencer murmured before gently closing the door.

He leaned against the door grateful that it supported his small shaking frame. Spencer couldn't believe it. Harper came over and apologized to him. It felt like a small weight lifted from his shoulders and he was able to breathe again. Spencer never expected anyone to come over and apologize for what they did, but someone did. Somehow, for some reason, it made moving on easier for him. It wasn't over, but it was a start.

He deserved it.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

"I can't believe you forgave her," Derek mumbled bitterly as the two boys walked onto campus.

"We've been through this already. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Spencer quietly pleaded while clutching his books closer to his chest.

Derek studied his friend out of the corner of his eye and sighed sadly. Spencer looked like a Chihuahua he was shaking so much. Derek couldn't exactly blame him. Everyone kept staring at him and would either whisper something or start laughing. It was the worst high school could offer the genius. Derek also got looks, but no one dared laugh at him. They all knew what happened to him and the older boys. No one was stupid enough to cross him now.

"Alright, you got it Pretty Boy," Derek replied while wrapping an arm around Spencer's thin shoulders. "How about I buy you a coffee from the vender?"

"What about my so called future addiction?" Spencer teased with a small smile. He knew what Derek was doing, but appreciated it nonetheless.

"We'll worry about that then," Derek answered while steering his younger friend towards the venders.

"Derek," Spencer quietly prompted making him look down at him smiling.

"Yeah kid?" Derek said while tightening his hold around Spencer's shoulders.

"Thank you," Spencer murmured with a light blush gracing his pale cheeks.

"Anytime Pretty Boy. Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, longer fast forward this time around! This chapter will take place roughly around a year later!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

"Happy Birthday!"

Derek laughed surprised when his friends popped out of hiding. He looked around the room grinning widely at all the crazy decorations. The numbers "16" covered almost every inch of the living room and neighboring rooms. A pile of nicely wrapped presents sat on the dining table waiting to be opened. Sweet and salty snacks were scattered around the room in huge serving bowls. An ice cooler full of soda and water rested in the corner of the room. Bright colored banners and streamers were tastefully placed around the designated party area. Derek's sixteenth birthday party looked pretty awesome so far.

Of course he didn't want one originally because he was way too old and cool for that now. Secretly he was glad his mom and aunt took care of everything while his sisters invited everyone who mattered. It was a bit childish, but Derek never really had a birthday party before. After his dad died they lived check by check, but he never went without. Not really. Besides, Derek was never one to celebrate his own things. Being the new man of the house made him more attune what his mom and sisters needed or wanted. It was always about them, and that was how he wanted it to be. But this…this was nice.

"Thanks mama," Derek said while pulling her into a tight hug.

The hug said everything he didn't. He was always one who let his actions speak for him. Just like his father. She laughed through her watery eyes. Her little baby boy was growing up. His father would have been so proud. They were so much alike. She held him tighter not wanting to let go, but she knew one she would have to. She took a shaky breath, and backed away with a small smile. Her baby boy was growing into a young man right before her eyes.

"I love you too. We're going to be leaving soon, but I know I don't have to tell you the rules again," his mom whispered making Derek smile cheekily.

"I know. I promise the house will still be standing by the time you guys get back," Derek joked making her pat his cheek amused.

"You see that it is," she retorted while pinching his cheek making him groan embarrassed as his friends nearby snickered.

She laughed and kissed his forehead before taking off with his aunt. They were going to spend the night in the Sin City. They had always been very close. Desiree and Sarah were at their friends' house, but left their presents for their baby brother on the table with the rest. Derek really had the house to himself and his closest friends for his sixteenth birthday. He almost didn't know how to react. He never had anything like this before, but fortunately his friends knew exactly how to act. Someone dimmed the lights a bit while the other blasted the music. Soon enough everyone was either dancing, munching on snacks, or mingling around as wallflowers. It really was something else.

Derek glanced around the room recognizing some guys from football, some girls from classes, but no Spencer. He was missing from the party. Derek smiled and chatted as he way his way over to the abandoned hallway. He double checked to make sure no one was going to destroy his house while he was away. Derek grabbed the phone, and sat on the bottom of the stairs. He dialed one of the few numbers he had memorized, and waited for someone, preferably Spencer, to pick up.

"Hello?"

Derek winced at how awful Spencer sounded. Nasally and hoarse. Spencer let out a few wet coughs, and Derek could just picture his pale skin even pastier as his mop of brown hair clung to his sweaty forehead. Poor kid. He must be sick as a dog and completely miserable. Derek wanted to see him at the party, but not when he was so sick. Now he just wanted Spencer to get back into bed and be drugged up with some cold medicine. Hopefully his mom was good enough to take care of him, or at least not cause any trouble for him. Maybe Derek should go over there.

"Derek, I could hear you thinking from all the way over here. It's just a cold. Sorry I couldn't make it, but Happy Birthday," Spencer said cutting through Derek's internal debate.

"Thanks Pretty Boy," Derek replied making Spencer chuckle weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"…I've been better," Spencer confessed making Derek frown. "No, I don't need you to come over—"

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Derek interrupted with a disbelieving chortle.

"Because I know you," Spencer answered making Derek smile warmly. "Happy Birthday Derek. Enjoy your party."

"Thanks Spencer. You know…it's been over a year since we've became best friends," Derek announced as he imagined his young friend flushing.

"I know," Spencer murmured, but Derek could hear the smile in his voice.

"Get better," Derek ordered making Spencer chuckle weakly again.

"Working on it," Spencer promised. "Goodnight."

"Night," Derek whispered before the line went dead.

He stood up putting the phone back on the charger. He could hear the music raging in the living room as people danced and laughed. Derek headed over and threw himself into the party dedicated to him. If anyone noticed him looking a bit concerned or constantly glancing at the dark house across the street they didn't say anything. Derek was clearly having a blast and was the life of the party, no surprise there, but he really did wish his best friend was there celebrating with him. Regardless, Derek did his very best to enjoy the rest of his friends' company while the house was his.

Music. Presents. Dancing. Laughing. Eating. Fun. Friends.

It was almost the best birthday ever.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Spencer blinked groggily for a moment when he heard a familiar clinking against his window. He sleepily glanced at his clock, and was surprised to find that it was a few minutes before midnight. He slowly crawled out of bed, and walked down stairs knowing that it was Derek. In the year that had been friends it was habit of Derek's to sneak out and throw pebbles at Spencer's window. After the fifth time Spencer just met him down stairs. Sometimes Derek would spend the night and sneak out before dawn so his mom wouldn't freak out. Spencer was used to the routine by now, but it still gave him fuzzies whenever Derek did it.

He opened the door and peered out into the night. Spencer smiled exasperated when he saw Derek standing at the bottom of his porch like always. He was sitting down on the steps and looking at the stars. Derek told him that he could never see the stars in Chicago because of all the building and lights. Here the sky truly looked endless. Spencer walked over and quietly sat next to his best friend. Even though he was bundled up in a blanket the warmth radiating from Derek was much better.

"What happened to the party?" Spencer asked as a shiver wracked through his frail body.

"Ended it early. Had to see my best friend before the day was over." Derek answered while wrapping an arm around Spencer's shoulders bringing him closer.

"You didn't have to," Spencer protested even as he melted into Derek's embrace.

"I know. I wanted to," Derek corrected making his younger friend flush.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they were each lost in their own thoughts. Derek felt Spencer sag against him, and looked at him confused. He bit back a laugh when he saw Spencer fast asleep. Poor kid. He really did look sick. Pasty skin with a light green tinge. Sweaty but freezing to the touch. Derek felt very selfish and guilty for dragging him out here. Without preamble Derek easily scooped Spencer into his arms. The kid barely weighed anything, and Derek made a mental note to make him eat a bit more. Coffee, despite his addicted friend's protests, was not a meal. Spencer shifted and grumbled in his arms, but stayed peacefully asleep.

Derek nudged the door open grateful that it wasn't accidentally locked like that one time. He continued walking to Spencer's room hoping he didn't bump into Spencer's mom. Derek took the free pass to nosily look around the house. It was somewhat clean, but pretty bare when it came to decorations and furniture. He made his way quietly up the stairs relieved that none of them eerily creaked. Once he finally made it to Spencer's room he was surprised. It was the only place in the house that actually looked lived in. It was still way cleaner than Derek's room, but it was…well, it was so Spencer.

Derek noticed a few things he gave to Spencer over the course of their friendship. Little knick knacks he thought the nerdy genius would enjoy. A few sports things. More than that there were pictures scattered around and displayed in cheap frames. Some with Spencer and his mom. A few with Desiree and Sarah. A couple from the clubs Spencer was in. Most with Spencer and Derek. It was such a change from the scared little kid he met when he first moved in. It was amazing. Derek was sure Spencer barely noticed the change, but Derek definitely saw it happening.

He carefully tucked Spencer into bed making sure the younger boy was comfortable. Derek absentmindedly ran his hand soothingly through Spencer's mess of damp hair. Even when he realized what he was doing he didn't stop. Derek smiled when Spencer's eyes fluttered open. Even when he was sick his honey eyes were bright and warm. Derek retracted his hand, and was ready to leave when a weak hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at Spencer who looked like he wasted all his energy reaching out.

"Stay," Spencer weakly entreated making Derek smile.

"Anything you need Pretty Boy." Derek promised while lying down on top of the covers next to his sick best friend.

"Sorry," Spencer mumbled sleepily catching Derek's attention. He hardly noticed that he was drifting off to sleep.

"For what?" Derek quietly asked while turning on his side so he could face his best friend.

"Getting you sick," Spencer answered while burying himself deeper into the blankets.

"I'm not going to get sick Pretty Boy," Derek reassured him confidently. He hadn't been sick in years.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

"I told you," Spencer teased making Derek grumble under his breath something that sounded vaguely like "know it all".

Spencer couldn't be sure though because his ridiculous best friend was buried under what looked like to be a hundred blankets. He was flushed and sweating bullets. Derek normally had a monstrous appetite, but he barely touched the homemade soup his mom made him. His voice was hoarse, and there was a mountain of tissues surrounding him. Yes, Spencer's ridiculous but lovable best friend was sick.

"How are you two doing?" Mrs. Morgan questioned while walking over to the two boys.

Spencer covered his laugh with a cough, but Derek shot him a glare anyways. Mrs. Morgan had been fretting over the two of them since Derek came home with a short cough. When Derek explained how he got it Spencer was swiftly kidnapped so he could be taken care of. Spencer protested at first because he didn't want to intrude, but finally caved when Derek looked like he was going to kill him for being left behind. It was nice to get out of the house. Spencer didn't want his mom to catch something from him like Derek did.

They were both lounging on the living room couch while watching some tv show about FBI agents who helped police departments all around the United States catch bad guys. It was pretty awesome. Derek enjoyed when they finally got the guy, and carted him or her off to jail. Spencer enjoyed the chase and tried to figure out who could have done it. Derek and Spencer made it a little competition between the two to see who could figure it out first. Mrs. Morgan would constantly check up on them making sure they were comfortable and had everything they needed. Blankets. Juice. Tissue. Medicine.

Watching Derek take his medicine was the funniest thing Spencer had ever seen. It was like Derek was forced to drink poison. Spencer didn't like the taste of it either, but he didn't like being sick more. Sarah was in and out of the room mainly because she was showing off her new license to Derek who had to wait a bit longer. He was thrumming with impatient energy. Derek wanted to drive so bad, but for some reason it made Spencer nervous. Derek had the vibe that he was going to be one of those fast and furious drivers. Desiree also came in every now and then to dote on the two before mercilessly teasing them. It was nice.

"Never been better!" Spencer answered with a wide smile that made Derek, no matter how miserable he was feeling, grin happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month later from Derek's birthday party!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

It was a month after the boys spent most of Derek's birthday week sick in the house. Derek abducted Spencer forcing him to help Derek with his current problem. Unfortunately for the two of them Spencer, despite being a genius, was next to useless in this case. He was probably more out of his depth than Derek was.

"I think you should have braked softer!" Spencer cried out while tightly clutching the passenger's seat armrest.

"I figured," Derek mumbled through a frustrated scowl.

Derek got his permit when he was fifteen, but hadn't been able to get out on the road as much as he wanted to. His mom was always working, and his aunt was out of town for business all the time. He tried Desiree and Sarah, but they claimed they were too busy with school. Derek knew that it was illegal for anyone but a licensed adult to be in the car while he practices, but he thought that since Spencer was a genius he would at least know the basics of driving. Apparently traffic laws weren't in any of the hundreds of books the boy genius had read.

Spencer let a quiet squeak escape his lips when Derek raced over a speed bump. The small genius flew up in the air only to be slammed back into the seat by the belt. Derek let out a discouraged groan while clumsily pulling into one of the parking spaces. He honestly thought he would pick up driving like he picked up everything else. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him. Derek read all the rules and knew just about everything when it came to his car. He should be breezing through this. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He was going to fail his driving test. He wasn't going to get his license.

"Would you like to give up?" Spencer asked making Derek grip the steering wheel and glare at his younger friend.

"No! I don't want to give up," Derek snapped expecting Spencer to react to his tone the same way he always did.

Whenever Derek lost his temper and directed his anger towards Spencer the young genius would recoil. It always made Derek feel like the biggest jerk in the world. Spencer almost looked like a kicked puppy. Big sad brown eyes and trembling bottom lip. Derek jumped through hoops trying to make it up to Spencer. Derek's anger forgotten completely. It was one of the many advantages Spencer had over Derek. Which was why Derek was surprised when Spencer didn't flinch away. Instead he squared his bony shoulders and faced Derek unafraid.

"Then try again," Spencer stated without hesitation.

Derek stared at Spencer as his grip on the steering wheel loosened. Spencer was under 100lbs and couldn't be taller than 5ft, if that. His hair was too long and his glasses too big. He had pasty skin that looked like it was wrapped around small frail skeleton. Even with all that Derek had never felt so…small. Spencer suddenly towered over him. It wasn't with his intelligence or his moral clarity this time, but with his determination. Spencer was under 100lbs and couldn't be taller than 5ft, but every bit of him was so much more than his deceiving appearance.

"Okay," Derek softly replied while turning the car back on. Spencer smiled and leaned back in his seat relaxing.

Derek tensed as he pulled out of the parking spot. The abandoned parking lot seemed more daunting than before. Like it was mocking him. He couldn't do it. Maybe he should have just gave up. At least for the day. Tried again tomorrow. Gotten some food and some sleep. A fresh start. Derek was ready to turn off the car and call one of his sisters, but then Spencer placed a supportive hand on his arm. All the tension drained from Derek, and he gently pressed the gas.

Soon enough Derek was smoothly driving circles around the parking lot. His turns were sharp and he had a bit of a lead foot, but it was progress. His parking jobs got better and better with each try. Spencer wasn't clutching the armrest for dear life anymore. Derek didn't look so rigid, and was even able to laugh and smile again. He continued to educate Spencer on the car Derek was driving so by the time they were done Spencer would know the horsepower, brand, estimated mph, and all about the engine.

When Derek pulled into his house's driveway he got lost in his head a few minutes after turning off the car. Spencer was about to get out, but then noticed his best friend's hesitation. He waited patiently for his friend to come back to reality. Derek always was there whenever Spencer ran away with his thoughts. Derek let out a heavy sigh before resting his head against the cool steering wheel. Spencer immediately rubbed his friend's back soothingly. This action always had a calming effect on Derek before so hopefully this time was no different.

"I always wanted my dad to teach me," Derek meekly announced.

Spencer stopped his ministrations, but then slowly continued trying to comfort his damaged friend. He knew what it was like to not have a father. Spencer was used to it just being his mom and him. He knew the lost. Only thing was that Spencer's lost was completely different. His father chose to walk out and leave. Derek's dad was ripped away from him. Neither of them had a choice. Spencer had lost a father, but Derek lost a dad. The difference never seemed so distinct until now.

"Derek," Spencer murmured not knowing what else to say.

He never knew what to say whenever Derek expressed his feelings. Derek rarely talked about how he felt. He wasn't very good at it when he did. Spencer was the same way. It made moments like this awkward. Not in the sense that it was too personal because it wasn't. Derek and Spencer were best friends and had already been through so much together. Things other people may not understand, may never understand. Personal wasn't the issue. What was awkward was that even after all that time Spencer still didn't know how to comfort his best friend. He never knew what to say or do.

"I just wish he was here," Derek choked out as tears started burning his eyes.

He clutched the steering wheel as the tears started trailing down his face. Spencer pulled Derek into his embrace as much as he could with the gear shift in the way. Derek went willingly which was no surprise, but Spencer always took a small moment to appreciate the gesture. If Derek wanted to he could push Spencer away, or if Derek didn't want to talk it would be easier getting blood from a stone. Spencer was both honored and touched that Derek would show this side to him. A side he wasn't even sure Derek's mom got to see.

"It's just not fair," Derek mumbled while burying his face in the crook of Spencer's neck.

Derek always found himself most at ease with his younger best friend. Spencer was always embarrassed because he never knew what to say. Words didn't matter to Derek. Rarely could they ever comfort him. Most words were meaningless. Derek believed in action. Spencer, whether he realized it or not, knew exactly what to do. He just let Derek vent or cry or whatever he needed to do to calm down. Spencer was quiet, but his actions spoke louder than anything he could say. He held Derek in his thin arms, and Derek, no matter how much bigger he was than Spencer, always felt so safe in them. Spencer didn't think highly of himself, but Derek thought the world of him.

"I'm here for you," Spencer whispered while rubbing Derek's slightly shaking back.

"I know Pretty Boy," Derek whimpered holding the young genius tighter. "I know."

Spencer flushed warmly when he felt Derek's lips press chastely against the side of his neck. Desiree and Sarah would hug him occasionally, and even Mrs. Morgan didn't pass up a chance to pull the small boy into her arms. Spencer was unaccustomed to displays of affection. His father wasn't very touchy feely when he was still around. His mother avoided touch at all cost for obvious reasons. Most touches made Spencer uncomfortable and nervous. Like his mom he avoided touching others and being touched because he grew up without it for so long. Plus, his skin was more sensitive than others so it was easily irritated.

Despite all that Spencer enjoyed Derek's touch. Most of the time it was the typical messing up his hair or an arm slung around his shoulder. Every now and then it would be a quick friendly hug, but then there were moments like this. Moments where Derek was open and vulnerable. Instead of retreating into himself Derek would touch Spencer. Almost as if he was afraid that Spencer was going suddenly vanish. Derek would never be aggressive or demanding, but firm and needy. Spencer never scorned those touches. Not when Derek so desperately desired them.

Lately those touches had become more frequent, but neither boy minded.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

"Guess what I just got!" Derek announced while excitedly waving around a small plastic card.

"I assume it's your new driver's license," Spencer answered while glancing up from the physics book he was studying.

"No, it's my passport to freedom," Derek proudly corrected while pulling his young naïve friend up. "With this I can go anywhere—"

"As long as your mom says so and you don't break curfew and you keep your grades up—"

"Yeah I got it Pretty Boy," Derek interrupted with a chuckle. He wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders and carried the genius' books with his free hand. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes you could have, but I'm glad I was there," Spencer replied with a rosy blush.

"I'm glad you were there too," Derek softly murmured while looking down at his best friend wearing a fond expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it is officially Derek's sophomore year and Spencer's junior year!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Football season had finally started up, and Derek might be one of the few sophomores on the Varsity team. All summer, when he wasn't studying for his driver's test or being tutored by Spencer, he was training for this upcoming season. Even though he made it on the team as a freshman he rarely played, and Derek Morgan was no bench warmer. This year he was going to play. He packed on some muscle and practiced his throwing strength and precision until it was next to perfect. Every morning and night he would run five miles to improve his speed and stamina. He didn't want anything more than a spot on the team.

Spencer thought he was insane, but supported his best friend's metal downward spiral regardless. Like always he watched from the sidelines making sure that Derek was always hydrated and didn't push himself too far in the summer heat. Derek would be running suicides while Spencer was on the bleachers reading under an umbrella. Spencer thought the umbrella was stupid, but Derek insisted he stayed under it so he didn't get burnt to a crisp because of his sensitive skin. Spencer insisted that he survived long before Derek came into his life, but then Derek threatened to hug him after he was all sweaty and smelly from practicing. The umbrella stayed.

Derek sauntered on to the football field completely in the zone. He was ready. The older boys did their best to intimidate all the freshman and sophomores trying out for football. Most of his younger peers looked ready to throw up, but not Derek. He didn't scare easy to begin with, and he took their mocking taunts as a personal challenge. The coach lined everyone up, and divided them all into smaller groups. Derek landed in a group that mostly consisted of juniors. Juniors that didn't like him because of what he did to Bryan and his cronies last year. Didn't make a difference to Derek. One way or another he was going to be on Varsity and actually play. If he had to take some rough and dirty plays then fine. He looked around the field with a small smirk.

Game on.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Spencer looked out the library window with a small smile. He had free period now, and could easily see the football field from where he was sitting. Derek should be trying out about this time. Spencer wished he could be there on the stands cheering for his friend, but he didn't like going inside the stadium anymore. It brought back too many memories that gave him severe anxiety. Derek always had to talk him down from a panic attack whenever Spencer tried to face the field. That was the reason why Derek always practiced at the park over the summer. It was better for Spencer.

Spencer sighed and turned back to his homework. He didn't know what he was going to do when Derek had his first game. Spencer wanted to be there more than anything, but he made zero progress at getting over his fear of the football stadium. Every time he walked through the gate and his eyes landed on the goalposts he froze. Spencer would flashback to when he was stripped naked and left there almost all night. He tried, but he couldn't do it. Spencer wanted to support Derek like he did last year, but this year was so different.

Spencer was a junior now, but he had never been more scared. Maybe scared wasn't the right word. Haunted would be better. Memories of that night haunted him whenever he got near the stadium. Spencer was torn between wanting to get a million miles away, and staying so he could be with Derek a little longer. Spencer would be graduating next year, and would be going off to college. He remembered when he wanted nothing more than to escape his life at home and school. Things were different now. He would have someone to miss. Spencer of course would miss his mom, but she barely realized he was there half of the time. When Derek came into his life Spencer knew that he would complicate everything. Spencer would miss him like crazy, but he also knew that Derek would miss him just as much. There was something beautiful and sad about that. Spencer just wanted to be able to be there for his friend as long as he could.

At one point in his life he thought time would never pass, but now it was slipping by too quickly.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

It was the end of the week, and Derek was finally going to find out whether he made the team or not. He knew that he made the team. How could he not after destroying tryouts like he did? He needed to know which team he made. Varsity or the other one. His mom warned him about getting his hopes up, but Derek's hopes couldn't be higher. No matter what he couldn't bring them down. It wasn't in his blood. All or nothing. Derek busted his butt all summer and killed it at tryouts. There was no way he didn't make Varsity.

Derek elbowed his way through the mass of large overzealous boys trying to get to the front of the pack. He was met with heated glares and annoyed grunts, but Derek didn't care much at the moment. He just wanted to see the results already. Some guys were cheering having obviously made it on the team while others were groaning and shaking their heads. Both reactions made him nervous and set Derek on edge. The path to the list seemed so much longer than before. He swerved in and around everyone until he was at the front.

His eyes quickly scanned down the long list of boys who made it onto Varsity. Derek's heart pounded harder and faster with each name he passed. He was almost at the bottom of the paper, and he still hadn't seen his name. His burning hope faded away until it was a mere flicker of what it was once. Derek slowly walked away from the list his shoulders sagging in defeat. He was pushed and knocked out of the way, but it didn't matter. He just let them shove him towards the back of the crowd of boys who still clung onto their hope. Derek was lost in a daze until a small brown haired boy with huge glasses stumbled over to him.

"So did you…" Spencer trailed off not bothering to ask when he saw the forlorn expression plastered on Derek's face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Derek mumbled while forcing down his embarrassment. He worked so hard, and wanted it so bad.

"Then we don't have to," Spencer replied while placing a hand on Derek's lower back.

With a gentle push Spencer led his upset best friend away from the crowd of boys who either had what Derek didn't or shared in his disappointment of not being Varsity.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Derek wanted to be alone so Spencer gave him space. Spencer went home to find it was actually already cleaned. His mom must have been having a good day. He could even smell dinner in the kitchen cooking away. Spencer was torn between greeting his mom and being afraid that his presence would revert her back into a paranoid state. Not wanting to take the risk he tried to slip by, but she caught him.

"Spencer, where in the world are you going?" She called out halting him in his tracks halfway up the stairs.

"My room," he answered before slowly, cautiously, making his way over to her.

She looked lucid and as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair was washed and thrown into a messy ponytail. She didn't look so tired and miserable. She was even smiling. Her clothes were casual, but clean and even ironed. It was like he was seeing his old mom again. Spencer loved and hated moments like this. Loved them because nothing made him happier than being with his mom, but hated them because these moments never lasted very long. Things would go back to normal eventually leaving him with a fresh scar for his heartbreak.

"Come on Spencer," she said while pulling him into a warm hug. If she noticed him tensing she didn't mention it. "What have you been up to?"

"Mom, how do you comfort a friend?" Spencer blurted out before he could stop himself. She sat him down at the counter while she continued making dinner. He almost believed that she didn't hear him when she started talking.

" _The friend who holds your hand and says the wrong thing is made of dearer stuff than the one who stays away_ ," she recited effortlessly.

"Barbara Kingsolver," Spencer recalled making her nod approvingly.

"Sometimes being there for them is all you can do. Sometimes it's all they want," his mom clarified before tweaking his nose.

"Mom," he whined while scrunching his nose in displeasure. Secretly he lived for these moments. Moments when she was just his mom, not his ward, and when he was her son, not the caretaker. "My friend said he wanted to be alone though."

"No one wants to be alone," she answered his unasked question.

"But how do you know?" Spencer asked then noticed the sad faraway look that crossed her face. He was afraid that she was retreating back into her mind leaving him again.

"Because I love when you are with me. Even when I'm not really…me," she murmured as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh mom," Spencer whimpered as she pulled him into a tight bone crushing hug. "I love you," he choked out hugging her back.

"I know you do. You're so special. I love you so much. More than you could ever know." She promised before squeezing him once more before reluctantly pulling away to wipe her tears. "Now go on."

"What?" Spencer questioned while taking off his glasses to clean them.

"You asked me that for a reason Spencer. Your little friend needs you. I'll be okay," his mom urged him with a gentle push towards the front door.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked hesitating to leave his mom when she was doing so well.

"Go ahead Spencer," she replied with a soft supportive smile.

Without any more prompting Spencer took off down the hall to the front door. He flung it open, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw the person on the other side. Spencer's big brown eyes widened further as shock took over his senses. No. Not now.

"Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused about the time jumps and timeline here’s a clarification: It’s the fall of Spencer’s junior year and Derek’s sophomore year. Desiree is a junior (like Spencer) and Sarah is a senior. Derek is 16 and Spencer is 11. They’ve been friends a little over a year now. Hope that clears everything up!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Spencer asked confused.

He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t prepared for this. Oh, no. How would his mom react? She was lucid and just gave Spencer the best advice ever. If she saw Spencer’s dad it would ruin her. She would tailspin, and Spencer was so afraid that it would be months before he saw his mom again. Not the shell of the strong woman he could barely remember. It wasn’t fair. Spencer’s dad chose to leave them. He couldn’t just come back when it was convenient for him. Even Spencer knew that.

“I wanted to see how you were doing. I hear things,” William alluded while peering over his son’s head into the house.

“Mom and me are fine,” Spencer declared before going to shut the door.

“Spencer, you know better than that,” William scolded while easily catching the door.

“Spencer, who’s at the door?” Diana questioned as she headed over to find out what all the commotion was about. “William.”

“Hello Diana, you look…well,” William greeted while eyeing her warily. Spencer wasn’t the only one waiting for some kind of explosion to happen.

“What are you doing here?” Diana interrogated while not-so-subtly pulling Spencer closer as if William was going to snatch him away forever.

“I came here to check up on Spencer. I wanted to make sure that he was doing okay…all things considering,” William explained making Spencer tense.

“All things considering?” Diana accused through a heated glare causing Spencer to look up at his mom concerned.

“About what—”

“Nothing,” Spencer piped up before he could stop himself. Now both of his parents were staring at him with differing expressions. His mom looked confused while his father looked surprised. “Everything’s fine with me.”

“Are you sure? I heard that—”

“I had Mom and my friends to help me through that,” Spencer pointedly snapped while reaching out for his mom’s hand.

William winced even though he knew that he deserved that and much more. He abandoned Spencer. He abandoned them both. William knew he should have taken Spencer with him when he left Diana. Should have put Diana in a care facility or something; anything than what he actually did. Which was just leave. William walked away from his wife and son because he wasn’t strong enough. Then he stayed away because he was too ashamed of what he did to come back. Now it was too late.

He could take Spencer, but that wouldn’t make anything better. In fact, it was probably the worst thing William could do. Taking Spencer away from his mother was not an option. Diana looked well, surprisingly well considering her normal erratic behavior. No, William couldn’t take Spencer. Even if he could though…William loved Spencer with everything in him, but Spencer was…different. Spencer wasn’t like the other boys. William didn’t know how to interact with him, not like how Diana did. Those two were always close. Even now with her condition Diana and Spencer were holding steadfast to each other.

“I’m glad to hear that Spencer. I…was hoping that we could maybe go to dinner or to a movie.” William tried even though he knew it was next to hopeless.

“You’re not taking him!” Diana exclaimed while pulling Spencer even closer until he winced by how tight she was clinging to him. “I won’t let you!”

“Mom!” Spencer softly whimpered making William scowl in angry disbelief.

“Leave him alone Diana,” William instructed but it fell to deaf ears.

“No! He’s all I have! Go away! Government fascist!” Diana wailed making Spencer wince by how loud she was being. The neighbors were going to talk.

“Just go away. Please,” Spencer begged while looking up at his father with large watery brown eyes.

“I…I’m so sorry,” William whispered before turning around and marching down the pathway.

He stopped when he reached the gate, and looked over his shoulder unsure of whether he was doing the right thing. When it came to Spencer William never knew what the right thing to do was. He was always wrong. Maybe Spencer was better off without him after all. William watched as Diana leaned down clutching Spencer close as she sobbed. Spencer didn’t look embarrassed or scared or upset, just tired. He held her in his small frail arms and gently rubbed her back while whispering something to her. Spencer was so much stronger than William ever was, ever could be.

William sighed and tore his eyes away from his abandoned family as he once again walked away.

**-Spencer-Derek-Sperek-Spencer-Derek-Sperek**

Derek was going to talk to the coach. Not only did he not make the Varsity team, but he didn’t even make it into Jr. Varsity. Derek knew he did amazing during try outs because not only did he work his butt off over the summer, but the assistant coach kept praising him. The assistant coach didn’t like anyone, but over the previous season he became a not so secret fan of Derek’s. So clearly something else was going on that had nothing to do with Derek’s skill.

It was lunchtime and Derek didn’t want to leave Spencer behind, especially when he was in such a dour mood. Derek knew that something must have happened when he left Spencer behind the other day, he just didn’t know what. It must have been really bad because Derek had never seen Spencer so pensive before. Derek didn’t want to pressure Spencer into telling him what was wrong. He knew that Spencer would tell him whenever he was ready.

Prying wouldn’t do either of them any good. It was one of the many reasons why they got along so well. Neither of them were very forthcoming when it came to sharing personal issues. It didn’t really matter anyways. They always ending up telling each other when it came down to it. Spencer was the only one who Derek really could open up to. Spencer had become indispensable to Derek so if Derek had to wait for Spencer to tell him what happened to him then Derek could wait.

Spencer had shooed Derek away knowing that he really wanted to speak with the head coach. Derek was still hesitant to leave him, but headed out because there was nothing he could do. At least, for now. Derek knocked on the head coach’s open door, and peered in and saw Coach Jackson sitting behind his desk grumbling over a playbook. The coach looked up and apparently seeing Derek didn’t improve his mood one bit.

“What can I do for you Morgan?” Coach Jackson grunted while not looking away from his papers.

“Coach, I want to know why I didn’t make the team,” Derek politely requested while slowly making his way into the small office.

Derek couldn’t bring himself to walk too far in. It reminded him of the cramp office back in Chicago. It made him feel claustrophobic, trapped. With a deep shaky breath Derek focused back on Coach Jackson who was staring at him with a pronounced frown. Derek resisted the strong urge to take a step back in anxious fear. Coach Jackson was not Buford. Las Vegas was not Chicago. Derek was fine. Everything was fine.

“You aren’t on the team because you didn’t make the cut,” Coach Jackson answered after a tense moment.

“What?” Derek asked in disbelief. “I destroyed it out there! You heard Coach Harrison!”

“Well Coach Harrison doesn’t have final say on the roster,” Coach Jackson snapped making Derek scowl.

“I deserve to be on the team,” Derek protested but Coach Jackson cut him off by slamming his hand against his desk.

“No, you don’t! You have no loyalty! I lost my three star players because of you! Because of their record they aren’t allowed to be on the team,” Coach Jackson shouted, his face turning a bright red.

“You can’t blame me for that! They deserved way more than they got!” Derek defended feeling his blood boil at the mere thought of Bryan and his cronies.

“They were good kids—”

“Tell that to my best friend who they sexually assaulted!” Derek roared before storming out of the coach’s office.

“As long as I’m coach you won’t be on the team!” Coach Jackson called after him, his threat echoing off the locker room walls.

Derek tore his way through the halls looking so furious everyone quickly created a path not wanting to get in his way. A few freshmen even slammed themselves into lockers afraid to get trampled by him. At this point Derek wouldn’t be surprised if he did snap at one of them. Controlling his temper had never been his strongest suit. He just kept hearing the coach tell him over and over that Derek would never be on the team. Derek clenched his fists wanting to take his frustration and anger out on something. On someone.

He needed Spencer. Spencer always calmed him down. Derek glanced around trying to figure out where Spencer would be. The library. Derek rushed to the library shoving through the students who didn’t get out of his way in time. He would probably feel guilty about that later, but now he didn’t give a shit. He needed Spencer. Derek marched into the library searching for his young best friend. When his eyes finally landed on Spencer some of the rigidity leaked from Derek’s stiff body.

As if sensing his stare Spencer looked up confused, but then frowned concerned when he saw the mess Derek was. Spencer rose to his feet to meet him, but Derek was already looming over him. Before Spencer could say anything Derek yanked him into a hug so tight it stole his breath. Spencer’s blushed a deep red as Derek buried his face into the small crook of Spencer’s neck. Spencer soothingly began to rub Derek’s back which seemed to work as the tension slowly drained with each passing second.

“I’m here,” Spencer softly whispered.

“I know.”

**Spencer-Derek-Sperek-Spencer-Derek-Sperek**

“He can’t do that Derek. It’s discriminative,” Spencer protested; his voice high and pitchy in anger.

“I don’t know what to do Spencer,” Derek groaned while flopping onto his bed in annoyance.

The ride home was awkward to say the very least. Derek didn’t say a single word and slammed the car door successfully telling everyone to leave him alone. Desiree tried to ask Spencer what happened, but Spencer simply shook his head not wanting to talk about it either. Sarah occupied their mom so she didn’t try and question Derek about his mood. Halfway through the ride Spencer felt Derek’s hand pressed against his own. Instinctually Spencer laced his fingers with Derek’s, but then realized what he did. He tried to pull away with red stained cheeks, but Derek held on tight refusing to let him go. Spencer stopped trying to pull away.

“How about you talk to the principal? Surely he could do something about it,” Spencer suggested while sitting next to Derek.

“I don’t know. The principal isn’t that big of a fan of me either,” Derek grumbled while staring at the ceiling.

“Well, you never know until you try,” Spencer countered making Derek snort amused.

“Yeah, I guess,” Derek relented while glancing at his best friend. “Why do you always have to be right?”

“Not always,” Spencer murmured before laying down next to his older best friend.

A long silence stretched between them before Derek turned on his side so he could face his friend. Spencer looked like the weight of the world was resting on his thin shoulders. Derek, without thinking, started paying with Spencer’s messy golden brown hair. It was even softer than it looked. Spencer closed his eyes as a small sigh escaped from his lips. Derek almost stopped, but then Spencer unconsciously leaned into Derek’s touch.

“Spencer,” Derek whispered trying to convey how much he was worried about his young friend without actually having to say it. Words were never his strong suit.

“My father came over yesterday,” Spencer confessed softly making Derek stop in ministrations in surprise.

Big brown doe eyed met his deeper brown eyes, and it almost took Derek’s breath away. Spencer looked so sad and lost. Derek never wanted to see that look on his best friend again. Not as long as he could stop it. Derek continued gently playing with Spencer’s hair trying to comfort him in any way possible. Spencer closed his eyes once more as his small chest slowly expanded in as if taking a deep breath.

“What happened?” Derek found himself asking before he could stop the stupid question from escaping.

“He wanted to have dinner with me,” Spencer answered a moment later with a heavy sigh.

“Are you going to meet him?” Derek questioned while turning to lie on his back to face the ceiling instead of his depressed friend.

“I…don’t know. I told him no, but…I just don’t know,” Spencer mumbled while curling into himself.

Derek closed his eyes able to feel the waves of grief rolling off his best friend. Without thinking it through Derek pulled the younger boy into his embrace so Spencer was curled up against his chest. They both were tense, neither of them knowing what to say. Slowly Spencer relaxed in Derek’s still tense arms while his head rested on Derek’s chest. After another awkward moment Derek followed his lead and relaxed as well. Derek sincerely hoped that Spencer couldn’t hear his pounding heart. If Spencer did he didn’t say anything.

“Whatever you decide to do…I’ll have your back,” Derek murmured while soothingly rubbing Spencer’s back.

“I know.”

Neither boys were tired, but that didn’t matter. They lied there in Derek’s bed until both eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past few weeks have been super hectic when it comes to college and my serious lack of free time! However, I hope that is turning around now! Not going to make any promises, but as always I’m going to try my best to update!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not express how sorry I am when it comes to leaving you all hanging. College is well…crazy busy! I hope you all can understand! Anyways, if you are still with me here I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**-Spencer-Derek-Sperek-Spencer-Derek-Sperek**

“Principal Jensen, Derek Morgan is here to speak with you,” Miss Kyles announced before letting Derek through.

Derek has been in his fair share of principal offices, but always because he was in trouble for something or another. He had never been inside on his own accord, much less asking for something. Derek was a proud person, just like his father his mama always claimed, but Spencer told him it was this or nothing. Derek wanted to keep his pride intact, but he wanted to be on the football team more.

“Ah, Derek, it’s nice to see you under…better circumstances,” Principal Jensen greeted with a small smile.

“Uh, yeah,” Derek replied remembering that the last time he was in this office he got suspended. “It’s kind of about that actually.”

“Oh? How so?” Principal Jensen questioned while placing his laced hands on his desk and leaning in a bit.

“I tried out for the football team, but didn’t make the cut. When I went in to ask the head coach about why I didn’t he told me—”

“I’m sorry to hear that Derek. Extracurricular activities are fun and beneficial, but some aren’t for everyone. How about another sport then?” Principal Jensen interrupted making Derek grind his teeth together frustrated.

“I understand, but that wasn’t the reason. He told me that he wouldn’t let me on the team because three of his players got kicked off for what happened last year.” Derek carried on while stopping to stand in front of the principal’s large desk.

“How about you take a seat Derek?” Principal Jensen suggested while motioning the empty plush chair across from him. He didn’t start speaking again until Derek reluctantly took a seat. “That is quite the accusation to make—”

“It’s not an accusation! He really told me that! He’s discriminating against me because of something that I didn’t even do! It’s not my fault his players got kicked off the team. They deserved it after what they did!” Derek exclaimed rising to his feet indignantly. Miss Kyles glanced over from her desk outside the office concerned, but Principal Jensen held up his hand waving her off.

“Derek, you need to calm down. I’m not saying I regret pulling their extracurricular activities involvement, but I am not the football coach. No other student has ever filed a complaint about him before—”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Derek mumbled crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“True,” Principal Jensen replied before clearing his throat. “Did anyone else hear his remark?”

“No,” Derek muttered knowing that going to the principal was a stupid idea despite Spencer’s prompting.

“Then I’m afraid it would be his word against yours—”

“Forget it!” Derek snapped while angrily rising to his feet. He’s heard all this before. He should have known it wouldn’t be different. It’s always his word against that of some local hero or whatever.

“No, we will not forget it!”

Principal Jensen and Derek both turned their heads towards the door to find Coach Harrison standing there with a flustered Miss Kyles behind him.

“He just barged in,” Miss Kyles apologized with pink tainted cheeks.

“Damn right I did! Larry, I saw the boy try out myself, and he deserves to be on Varsity. Haven’t seen talent like that in a long time,” Coach Harrison praised while walking in.

He placed a supportive hand on Derek’s shoulder making Derek relax and look up at him in awe. No one had ever stuck up for him before. No one that wasn’t related to him or Spencer at least. Certainly not someone whose word actually meant something to someone. Derek snapped out of it when he heard a heavy sigh come from Principal Jensen who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

“Well, looks like we have a problem here,” Principal Jensen said slowly while looking between the two of them.

“I don’t see one. Just overrule Jackson, and I’ll take care of the kid,” Coach Harrison declared making Derek tense once more. The last man who vouched for him wanted something Derek wasn’t prepared to offer.

There was a long tense silence as Principal Jensen and Coach Harrison stared each other down. Neither of them willing to back down to the other just yet. Derek felt like the tension could be cut with a knife, and idly wondered what history they had together. Miss Kyles kept shooting nervous glances over, but no one paid her any mind. After what seemed like an eternity Principal Jensen let out another long exasperated sigh making Derek perk up.

“Fine, have it your way. I won’t be held responsible for the fallout.” Principal Jensen warned while taking his glasses off to tiredly rub his eyes.

“No problem. Thanks. Just leave Jackson to me Larry,” Coach Harrison responded before swiftly leading Derek out of the office.

They were heading down the hall before Coach Harrison stopped and turned to Derek with a small smile. Derek tensed watching the older man warily wondering what he expected from him. There were a few students mulling around, but the halls were mostly bare. It was only a matter of minutes before the bell signaling lunch was over would ring. Derek just waited for Coach Harrison to say or do something.

“Coach Jackson is going to give you hell, but I have a feeling you’ve already been through it. Don’t worry about him too much, I’ll make sure you get your rightful playtime,” Coach Harrison finally said.

“Thank you,” Derek gratefully replied not really know what else to say. He definitely didn’t want to address the first part of what Coach said.

“Of course. Like I said, I haven’t seen talent like yours in a long time. You could definitely go places with that. Anyways, stop after school by my office and I’ll get you a jersey you can use until yours comes in.” Coach Harrison instructed before briefly gripping Derek’s shoulder and heading off down the hall.

Derek watched him go amazed that for once something actually seemed to go right for him. He was on the team. He apparently had an ally in Coach Harrison. Derek couldn’t wait to tell Spencer what happened. The little guy was going to flip. Derek smiled thinking about Spencer’s reaction while heading off to his next class. Even math couldn’t knock the grin off his face.

**-Spencer-Derek-Sperek-Spencer-Derek-Sperek**

Spencer was walking to the local café for some much needed coffee. He had plans that night to read up on the history of football since Derek was on the team. He was so excited when he told Spencer he was practically glowing. Spencer almost didn’t understand what he was saying because Derek was talking so fast. Spencer got the gist of it when Derek pulled him into a bone crushing hug while murmuring his thanks. Spencer didn’t feel like he did much, but was glad to be of service to his best friend.

Spencer headed inside, but stopped three feet in when he recognized the back of his father’s head at a table. It looked like he was working on something on his laptop. Spencer could maybe slip by and get in line, but he didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t know what he could say to his father. What his father could say to him. Logically Spencer knew that it would be better to talk things out, but the illogical side of Spencer wanted to never see the man again, much less speak to him. The need for caffeine was not strong enough so Spencer pulled a 180 and walked out.

Spencer gets maybe a block away before he pulled another 180 and headed back to the café. His feet dragged the entire time as if he was walking to his execution. Spencer didn’t know what he was doing. Every fiber of his being wanted to race down the street away from his father, but his body wasn’t listening. Only when he standing a few feet behind his father did he finally come to a standstill. Spencer was back at stage one. He didn’t know what to say. He figured he might as well say something, but what where there to say?

_Why did you leave?_

No, Spencer didn’t want to know the answer to that. All this time he figured it was because of his mom. That his father couldn’t handle her being sick all the time. Deep down though Spencer was afraid that it was really because of him. His father couldn’t handle having Spencer as a son. Spencer was too strange or freakish.

_Why did you never come back?_

No, once again Spencer was afraid of the answer. Maybe his father didn’t want to come back…but then…why did he?

Spencer opened his mouth preparing to ask his question when his voice left him. Nothing but air came out. Spencer silently cleared his throat and tried again, but the result was the same. He didn’t want to talk to his father. The truth was starting to come out. It didn’t matter why Spencer’s father came back all of a sudden. Spencer instantly hated himself for thinking that. Derek’s dad was never coming back, he never could. Spencer’s father came back for whatever reason and it was Spencer who pushed him away this time.

Spencer shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but they were too scattered. He looked up again to find his father’s table empty. He had missed his chance. Spencer trudged over to the line, and internally berated himself for chickening out. Derek would have done it. Derek was strong and brave and faced his fears. Spencer just ran from them. Buried himself in a book to escape reality. Spencer was a coward.

“What can I get you sweetie?” The barista cheerily asked while leaning over the counter to look at Spencer.

“I’ll have a coffee please, with a lot of cream and sugar,” Spencer answered while meeting her surprised expression.

“Um, are you sure you don’t—”

“I’m sure,” Spencer politely interrupted while pulling out his wallet to pay.

“Okay,” the barista said unsure, but rang him up anyways.

Spencer was about to grab the necessary amount when there was a five dollar bill placed on the counter. He looked up confused, and then surprised to find his father standing there wearing a sheepish expression. The barista took the money oblivious to the father son reunion taking place in front of her. William scratched the back of his neck nervously while Spencer blinked owlishly up at him. The barista handed him back his change, and the two Reid men shuffled to the side to get out of the way.

“Thank you,” Spencer said the second he found his voice.

“No problem. Um…would you like to…sit down?” William inquired while motioning to the nearest empty table.

“Sure,” Spencer mumbled while taking a seat across from his father. He felt awkward and unsure, but his father didn’t look any better.

“So…do you have any friends?” William questioned but then winced realizing how that sounded.

“Yes,” Spencer snapped as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I have a lot of friends.”

“That’s good!” William responded trying to sound enthusiastic, but it fell flat even to his ears. He was trying too hard one minute, and not hard enough the next.

“Coffee, cream and sugar!”

“That’s mine. Thank you again,” Spencer piped up before his father could try to talk to him again.

“Anytime!” William called after Spencer would practically ran out once he got his coffee. “Anytime,” William mumbled dejectedly.

**-Spencer-Derek-Sperek-Spencer-Derek-Sperek**

Derek was in his room looking at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t checking himself out or anything like that. He was checking out his new jersey. Black with white lettering and red trimming. It looked awesome! He kept turning around so he could picture his name and numbers on the back. Morgan across his shoulders. His mom and sisters in the stands cheering for him.

“Ooh, look at you Mr. Football Stud!”

Derek groaned as Desiree invited herself in his room to tease him. She sat on the edge of his bed watching him with mock admiration. Derek chuckled when she started making faces at him in the mirror. For being a year older than him she was definitely more childish.

“You’re just jealous,” Derek announced making her roll her eyes dramatically.

“Jealous of what?” She humored while idly flipping through a sport’s magazine he had lying around.

“That I’m the cool popular sibling,” Derek teased making her laugh. They both knew that despite being popular it didn’t mean much to either of them.

“You are the lamest person I know,” Desiree taunted while tossing the magazine at her younger brother.

“You wound me,” Derek replied while covering his heart with feign hurt.

“Maybe your pride you big baby,” Desiree retorted before sticking out her tongue.

“Awe, I love when my little siblings are getting along,” Sarah joked causing both Desiree and Derek to obnoxiously groan.

“Sarah,” Desiree whined as her older sister pushed her over so she could sit too.

“Derek, you look so handsome in your costume,” Sarah complimented making Derek scowl.

“It’s a uniform,” he mumbled while fixing himself in the mirror.

“Awe,” Sarah cooed making him flush.

“You be good to your baby brother. Both of you.”

The Morgan siblings all looked over to find their mama standing at the door with a plate of cookies. They all immediately rushed over shoving the each other to get first dibs at the best.

“Derek, you probably shouldn’t have any. Might slow you down,” Sarah teased when Derek practically swallowed the cookie whole.

“I thought you were on a diet,” he innocently retorted, but that earned him a whack upside the head. Desiree quietly munched on her cookie while watching in silent amusement.

“I can’t wait for your first game Derek. I’m going to be right there cheering for you.” Derek’s mom promised making Derek smile through a mouth full of cookie bits.

“Ewe,” Desiree mumbled making the rest of them laugh.

“I’ll be there too baby bro,” Sarah announced and Desiree nodded in agreement.

“Your father would have been so proud,” Mama Morgan whispered while pulling Derek into a warm hug.

“Thanks mama,” Derek murmured while hugging her tighter.

Sarah and Desiree quickly joined in sandwiching the baby of the family in an embrace that screamed family and love. It had been a long time since everything felt so…perfect.

**-Spencer-Derek-Sperek-Spencer-Derek-Sperek**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter no matter the length! I was tempted to drop the story, but I had so many supportive comments and reviews that I knew I couldn’t! So thank you all so much for them! They really make all the difference to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
